Encontrando un sentimiento
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Después de un año Kai regresa a Japón para enfrentarse con su gran rival: Kinomiya. Pero cuando lo encuentra éste ya no parece ser la persona que desea vencer. ¿Takao ha dejado el Beyblade sin explicación? ¿Que hay detrás de su nueva actitud? ¿KaixTaka?
1. ¿Mal humor?

**Encontrando un sentimiento.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

Miércoles 04 de Abril de 2007

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias no sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Konnichi Wa, Minna-san!!! Ougenki desu ka? Esta es otra loca historia ideada por mi cabeza así que ya se imaginaran… no, mejor no se imaginen nada, esta historia es diferente. Pretendo que sea un poco más ligera que las que he hecho, no hay traumas, ni lloran a mares, de hecho tendrá su toque de humor n.n

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ pero como "esta" es pésima para el humor no esperen mucho…_

-.-U al menos esperen varios sarcasmos.

_Yami Hisaki: Eso si._

De acuerdo, esto es un KaixTaka, y forma parte del proyecto: INVASION y con toda la pena del mundo, por que es muy malo este fic, se lo dedico a **Arashi Engel Hope** una gran escritora una de las pioneras del KaixTaka en ff . net. Espero que sea la situación en la que te encuentres te vaya bien y tengas mucha suerte.

Bueno, me callo. Espero les guste el fic a todos y agradezco a **Kiyone Eiri** (mi sempai xD) por sugerirme el título, gracias Ki-chan!

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 01: ¿Mal humor?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace una semana…

El cielo estaba nublado y de este caían blancos copos de nieve lentamente cubriendo toda la extensión del bosque.

El bosque era profundo, lleno de coníferas, las únicas capaces de soportar ese frió a más de 20° C bajo 0. El suelo también estaba cubierto de nieve, si alguien de mediana estatura caminase por allí la nieve le llegaría a la altura de las rodillas. En aquel oculto bosque se encontraba una gran y extensa construcción, por su gran patio frontal no parecía ser otra cosa que una antigua construcción de aquel antiguo país, quizá un convento… pero nadie podría haber supuesto antes lo que realmente significaba. Pero para seguir hablando un poco del lugar tenían un acceso principal del lado frontal, pero había otro del lado posterior.

Tras sus altas, frías y silenciosas paredes ocurrieron por varios años cosas terribles, pero cuatro chicos se había ocupado de terminar con todo eso… ahora… ya llevaban cinco años, de que dicho lugar había dejado de ser una prisión para niños y un lugar para forjar soldados beyluchadores, hoy en día estaba casi abandonada a no ser por unos jóvenes que iban de ves en cuando allí para practicar y entrenar sin que nadie les obligara a hacerlo ni por que fuera un intento de dominar el mundo.

Tras las paredes se extendía un atrio muy grande… vacío sin ningún adorno y a su alrededor se hallaban todas las habitaciones, y en el interior de esas oscuras habitaciones….

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

–¡Wolborg, ataque de hielo! –Se escuchó del interior de uno de los salones de prácticas. En aquel salón de prácticas se encontraban dos jóvenes beybatallando, uno de cabellos rojos vestido de color violeta con blanco, frente a un joven de cabellos en dos tonos algo desordenados, gris al frente y negros atrás, vistiendo una gruesa ropa color negro y azul. Ambos no parecían pasar de los 18 años.

El joven pelirrojo lucía muy animado, en contraste con el otro joven que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro. Y miraba con aburrición… casi con hastío los golpes que el beyblade del otro le propinaba al suyo…

–¡Muy bien Wolborg sigue así!

Ese último comentario de su oponente pareció fastidiar aun más al peligris que de un momento a otro gritó.

–¡SUSAKU, BLAZING GIGS! –Miles de plumas ardientes se clavaron sobre el precioso lobo blanco de ojos cristalinos, al mismo tiempo que las plumas golpeaban duramente al beyblade del pelirrojo hasta parar su giro.

El soviético se quedó sorprendido, mirando su beyblade detenido. Mientras que el peligris llamaba al suyo recibiéndolo en su mano, en una pose silenciosa y elegante.

–¡Me has ganado de nuevo! Cuanto has mejorado, Kai –Sonrió el pelirrojo con su fría sonrisa que de algún modo al contemplar al joven que se hallaba con él en la habitación parecía mucho menos fría que otras.

El aludido no prestaba atención al otro, mirando con desinterés su beyblade azul en su mano, pero en definitiva con mayor interés que el que le enviaba al soviético. Dranzer no tenía ni un rasguño, ni se había ensuciado. Ivanov caminó al centro del plato tomando a Wolborg.

–Hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez será diferente –le dijo mirándolo mientras se reincorporaba del plato.

Kai por toda respuesta mandó su mirada hastiada hacia él y luego dio media vuelta y se echo a andar, lo que desconcertó al otro.

–¿Kai? ¿A dónde vas?

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

El peligris abandonó definitivamente la sala de prácticas empujando la puerta de metal, que era considerablemente pesada, recorrió el pasillo del atrio con la vista, después se echó a andar, el lugar era tan grande y tan sólido que solo sus pasos se escuchaban. Se detuvo repentinamente volviéndose hacia el patio, mirando fijamente la nieve caer… ¿Cuanto había pasado? Casi un año y medio de que se había ido de Japón con la excusa de entrenar… se había despedido de sus amigos y ahora… estaba allí.

…

_Un beyblade de color azul cayó rodando hasta parar su rodaje en sus pies… tardó en reaccionar el dueño a voltear a verlo…_

_---He ganado de nuevo, Kai---._

_Alzo su mirada color lila, contemplando al dueño de esas palabras, quien como siempre sonreirá con seguridad y su mirada lucía orgullosa y segura bajo aquel brillante y alborotado flequillo. Al percatarse de que llevaba rato mirándolo reaccionó y agregó:_

_---Fue por muy poco, Kinomiya– agregó en su defensa tras mirar el beyblade de su rival en el centro del plato, pero totalmente detenido---._

_El joven de ojos rojizos y de piel morena, cruzó sus brazos y sonrió algo presuntuoso._

_---Sigue soñando Kai, todavía te falta para poder vencerme en una batalla– agregó tomando a Dragoon del centro del plato_ _---._

_La altanería de aquel lo molestó mucho, transformando su mirada indiferente en una gélida, pero eso no le hizo perder la postura, como siempre se reprimió y dijo del modo más ecuánime posible._

_---Intentémoslo de nuevo, el resultado será diferente– recogió a Dranzer que estaba a sus pies---._

_Takao borró su gesto altanero y sonrió como un chiquillo, a pesar de sus 16 años, los cuales eran recién cumplidos, por cierto._

_---De acuerdo, siempre estoy disponible para una beybatalla con el "Gran Kai Hiwatari"---._

_---Deja de parlotear tanto y prepárate– dijo fríamente preparando su lanzador_---.

_El joven de 16 años no borró su sonrisa divertida tras sus palabras. Ambos lanzaron sus beyblades tras la conocida frase de "Go shoot" y tan pronto como ambos beyblade se encontraron en el centro del plato empezó la confrontación; Kai sentía en todo su cuerpo la fuerza de Takao y Seiryu y eso le emocionaba. Sentía como su respiración se agitaba cada vez que resistía un ataque y después lanzaba el contraataque. Sus envestidas eran certeras, pero ninguna de ellas hacía retroceder a su rival. Alzó la vista buscando el rostro de Takao y en el encontró como siempre esa sonrisa, una de sus principales características, pues no importaba como fuera y con quien fuera, él siempre disfrutaba de sus beybatallas, se quedó de nueva cuenta observándolo hasta que al fin vio como este le dirigía su mirada color rubí, vió como pronunció su sonrisa, y algo dentro de él le hizo responder del mismo modo, después de eso hubo un destello y de nuevo Dranzer salió del plato y Dragoon giró un par de veces más hasta detenerse._

_Los dos se dejaron caer al suelo. Takao se sentó contemplando a Dragoon con la respiración agitada y él se detuvo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, igual tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_---¿Lo ves? –Rompió el silencio el dueño del espíritu Seiryu---._

_El no dijo nada, tan solo cerró sus ojos respirando ya más calmado._

_---¿Sabes? –Continuó Kinomiya– no me importaría beybatallar contigo miles de veces más…---._

_Abrió sus ojos y lo volteó a ver tras escuchar eso._

_---Eres el mejor de mis rivales… y lo mejor es que también eres mi a… –pero no pudo terminar ya que Kai lo interrumpió---._

_---No seas tonto, –dijo con tono simple irguiéndose y tomando a Dranzer en su mano– No habrá miles de beybatallas más, antes te venceré… será pronto._

_Aquellas palabras no borraron la sonrisa de Kinomiya._

_---Claro---._

…

–¿Por qué sonríes?

El joven peligris despertó bruscamente de sus recuerdos al escuchar esa voz, no estaba en Japón, ni Takao estaba allí, se encontraba en la abadía, en Rusia y con Ivanov.

–Por nada –dijo con cierta desilusión.

–¿Por qué te fuiste en la práctica? –Interrogó el pelirrojo mirándolo con suma atención, situándose aun lado de él.

–¿Necesito decírtelo? –Dijo despectivo y con hastió y eso hizo sentir molesto al pelirrojo.

–¡Si! –Aseveró– Solo hemos tenido dos prácticas hoy y-

–Me aburrí –contestó antes de que el otro terminara.

–¿Te aburriste? –Alzó una ceja con desconcierto– pero si tú ibas ganando.

–Por eso– agregó con displicencia, cerrando sus ojos.

El pelirrojo lo miró unos momentos confundido, pero optó al fin por sonreír sarcásticamente, como él sabía hacerlo.

–Ahora resulta que te aburres de ganar.

Kai abrió al fin sus ojos, lo miró por un instante y esquivándolo comenzó a caminar.

–Andas muy raro –comunicó el otro siguiéndolo.

–Te lo voy a decir claramente Ivanov…–Dijo tajante, cada vez más cansado del soviético– ganarte no significa nada para mi.

El pelirrojo paró en seco al escuchar eso. Atónito miró como este se alejaba de él… y tuvo la sensación de que muy pronto lo perdería…

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Tokio, Japón. Una semana después…

En una habitación, no muy extensa y en una cama con cobijas azules claras permanecía alguien recostado, tapado hasta el rostro, el reloj marcaba las seis cincuenta y nueve, la claridad de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas y se veía un cierto desorden en aquella habitación, libros por doquier, ropa tirada, algunos trastes sucios, y sobre una mesa descansaba Dragoon junto a su lanzador. El seis cincuenta y nueve, cambio a las siete en punto y el radio despertador se puso en marcha…

**Muy buenos días radioescuchas, bienvenidos a: La hora Feliz; el programa de radio que presenta las mejores notas, las mejores canciones y los mejores consejos para hacer de este su despertar, un día espectacular, pero antes de empezar les dedicamos esté tema a todos nuestros oyentes que tiene una persona especial en su vida…**

Empezó una música con piano y cuerdas, luego empieza una canción…

**Puede separarme la distancia de tu abrazo**

**Puede distanciarme el mar de tu retrato**

**Puede ser que mi opción sea resignarme**

**a rogarle al tiempo eterno a que pase**

**  
Pero al menos nadie puede arrebatarme**

**el mirar al cielo y recordarte, nadie**

**ni tampoco pueden evitar que hasta**

**sienta ganas de llorar, nadie**

**  
Y quisiera estar en al aire**

**Para llegar hasta ti mi amor**

**Quisiera estar en al aire…**

–¡Tonterías! –expresó el dueño de la habitación, apretando el botón para apagarlo. Se podía ver a un joven de cabellos azul zafiro, alborotados y de ojos rojizos, los cuales lucían hastiados pese a que era la primera hora de la mañana... como sino hubiese dormido bien, mejor dicho. Dicho joven de piel morena de 162 cm. de altura, no parecía pasar de los 17 años. Se vistió el uniforme de la preparatoria color café, se miró al espejo unos minutos con molestia y en el reflejo del espejo percató algo tras él… se volvió caminando hasta la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas y contempló su beyblade… una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro y colocó una mano sobre él…

–Seiryu… –murmuró.

El rostro de un joven de cabellos oscuros irrumpió en su mente; apartó bruscamente su mano de Dragoon, tirándolo al suelo sin querer…

Desconcertado por sus sentimientos, miró a Dragoon en el suelo y permaneció de pie mirándolo hasta que algo… un sentimiento de enojo e impotencia le hizo apretar sus puños… dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, dejando en el suelo a su antes inseparable compañero… olvidado.

–Buenos días –saludó estridente un hombre de avanzada edad, de cabellos largos y plateados recogidos en una coleta y vestido con un traje de Kendo. Al mirar a su nieto favorito ingresar a la cocina.

–¿Qué tiene de buenos? –respondió sentándose de mala gana en una silla de la cocina algo airado.

–Vamos muchacho es muy temprano para estar de mal humor –sugirió mirándolo con curiosidad.

–¡Uy! Perdón ¿Es que no puedo sentirme mal? –Dijo con exacerbación e ironía a la par.

–Claro que puedes… –Lo mira a la defensiva– lo haces, pero yo creo que…

– ¿…Estoy exagerando? –concluyó la pregunta mirando con una sonrisa amarga a su abuelo.

–… –El anciano no supo que decir, tal vez esa no era la palabra correcta, pero estuvo a punto de decirla.

Takao miró la mesa y descansó su brazo flexionado sobre ella…

–Me encantaría… abuelo… –dijo con voz lánguida y con algo de resentimiento– pero… –por toda continuación golpeó la mesa con su puño.

Estaban en esto cuando un joven alto de cabellos azul más claro y ojos rojizos como los del otro chico entró con una sonrisa.

–Muy buenos días.

–Otro… –Dijo Takao rodando la vista.

Hitoshi lo escuchó y tomó asiento junto a él.

–Hola Ototo-chan– sonrió encantadoramente hacía su hermanito, acodándose frente a él y recargando su cara en sus palmas.

–¿Qué quieres Hitoshi? –Dijo malhumorado y sin ningún respeto hacia su hermano mayor.

–¿Umn…?– Hizo un ademán de pensarlo mucho mirando al techo– ¿Saludarte? –preguntó al fin mirándolo.

–Gracias –respondió Takao apretando los dientes con una sonrisa fingida… muy fingida.

–Basta chicos, es muy temprano para esto –les llamó la atención el abuelo llegando a la mesa con algo del desayuno, pan tostado con mantequilla, leche, unas frutas picadas, entre otras cosas. Takao decidió no hacer caso a su Oni-san y tomó una rebanada de pan de las que había colocado su abuelo. Y Hitoshi hizo lo mismo… pero aun había algo que quería decir…

–Oye, Takao…

En la siguiente escena se ve el Dojo Kinomiya por fuera y retumbando por la voz de Takao:

–¡ERES UN IDIOTA HITOSHI!

Acto seguido sale un malhumorado Takao todavía con su pan tostado en la mano, corre, se mete el pan a la boca, toma su bicicleta, camina con ella, abre la puerta de madera del Dojo y se va…

–Hitoshi… –suspiró el abuelo algo cansado.

–Parece que esto va en serio… –dijo de pronto el peliazul en la misma posición en la que antes discutiera con Takao, pero esta vez hablando con un tono muy serio– nunca había tardado tanto tiempo así…

El abuelo lo miró y se sentó.

–Tienes que comprenderlo hijo, es la primera vez que pasa por esto…

–Creo que Takao exagera…

–No hables así de Takao. Ya verás como lo arregla, al final el siempre encuentra una solución a sus problemas… –Dijo sabiamente el abuelo, confiando en la fortaleza de su nieto de menor edad.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

El peliazul pedaleaba por las calles yendo en su bici. Se sentía furioso… ¿Ahora resultaba que no podía estar triste o enojado? ¿Era un crimen? Le recargaba todo eso (1)… y todo lo que había pasado la semana pasada… se lamentaba haber sido tan estúpido… y tan confiado… si, quizá era por eso que…

Suspiró, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, ojalá su hermano no fuera tan idiota… y más cuando él tenía parte de culpa de que todo eso le pasara. Siguió atravesando el vecindario, usaba su bici por que estaba algo lejos la preparatoria y además por que el último año se había empeñado a ponerse más en forma… consiguiéndolo, pero la bicicleta se había vuelto su principal compañera desde que empezó el curso. Al atravesar una avenida con los semáforos en verde, miró a lo lejos, parado en una esquina a un joven de 18 años, de largos cabellos azabaches atados en una larga trenza, y con el mismo uniforme que él.

–¡Rei! –Llamó de lejos, pues su amigo miraba a otro lado.

El aludido se volteó y sonrió.

–¡Taka! –Sonrió un poco y se agachó levemente, como colocándose en posición de combate– ¡No dejes de pedalear! ¡Allí voy! –Le gritó.

–…Maldición, no de nuevo –murmuró por lo bajo el peliazul– pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Rei ya iba tras de él sobre la bicicleta, apoyando sus pies en la barra de metal que atravesada la llanta trasera, sujeto a sus hombros y con una sonrisa feliz. –Odio cuando haces eso, Rei –comunicó el peliazul.

–¿He? –reaccionó poniendo cara de despiste– ¿No lo hice bien? – Volvió a sonreír, –pero si esta vez no perdiste el equilibrio.

–Aja… –Dijo dándole el avión y recordando lo que en otras ocasiones había causado su "chistecito" aunque podría deberse también a su falta de habilidad para manejar la Bici; pero eso no venia al caso, se alegraba de no haber besado el piso como otras veces.

El chino lo miró unos momentos y acercándose a su amigo le murmuró muy cerca del oído.

–Buenos días Taka-chan.

Takao se ruborizó de golpe y casi pierde el control.

–¡Rei! No hagas eso… y no me llames "Taka-chan", no soy una chica –Dijo avergonzado pero sin dejar de mostrar enojo en su moreno rostro.

Rei se separó de la nuca de su amigo y echó a reír divertido.

–Solo estoy jugando– declaró, mirando hacia el frente y disfrutando del viento por la velocidad en que pedaleaba Takao.– Además ya sabes que me gustas mucho, pero eres mi amigo desde hace mucho, y no quisiera perder eso.

El sonrojo de Takao aumentó, puesto que tal y como declaran las palabras de su acompañante, esa no era la primera vez que le insinuaba y le decía que sentía algo más por él…

–Ya está bien Rei… –dijo tratando se sonar serio– ya tengo suficiente…

Rei comprendía de qué iba lo que le decía su amigo y agregó.

–Lo lamento Taka, pero te recuerdo que si tú quieres, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí…

Eso hizo sonreír a Takao, le alegraba tener a Rei a su lado. El chino lo comprendía, lo escuchaba y era el único que esa semana no le había dicho que hacer, como sentirse y que manifestar, era un tanto irónico, pues Rei mostraba menor sensatez a los dieciocho que a los catorce años. Y hablando de años, ya hacían dos desde que el pelinegro se había establecido de forma definitiva en Japón, y otra cosa irónica era que también era él único que sus cuatro amigos que no se apartó de él como Max o Kai… ¿Kai? bueno, eso no era raro… pero ¿Max? La última carta que había recibido de él tenía fecha de hace casi seis meses y Kai… ¿Para que hablar de él?

Llegaron al fin a la preparatoria. Una bella construcción a orillas de Tokio, en el suburbio de Kawasaki, con elegantes edificios color café, lo cual iba de la mano con el color de uniforme. Grandes jardines y varias canchas de varios deportes, cuatro auditorios, tres cafeterías, en fin todo lo que una buena escuela podía dar. Takao y Rei habían estudiado mucho para poder ingresar, de hecho Rei tuvo que traer a Takao día y noche con el estudio para asegurarse de que aprobara el examen, el chino parecía haber hecho un verdadero milagro, pues si bien las habilidades de Takao en el beyblade eran grandiosas e innegables, no se podía decir lo mismo de su modo de estudiar, no es que fuera tonto, Para Rei y para muchos Takao no tenían ni un pelo de tonto, pero si era muy desobligado y perezoso así que Rei tuvo mucho que lidiar con él, pero gracias a su constancia en ayudarlo lo había logrado. Y actualmente Takao estaba en segundo y Rei en tercero.

–¡Buenos días, Kon, Kinomiya! –Los saludaban al entrar.

–Buenos días, Kinomiya. –casi todos le conocían, ser el campeón por tres años consecutivos, no era algo que se olvidara pronto en los jóvenes y por algo más reciente también...

–¡Buenos días, Sempai Kon!

–Buenos días –respondió amablemente el peliazabache, alzando una mano, mientras que a su lado iba un mortificado Takao con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Buenosdíabuenosdías! –Reiteró Takao con fastidio– ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

–No pienses mucho en ello, –agregó Rei– solo responde, no cuesta nada.

–¿Qué no cuesta nada? ¡Claro que si! Gasto saliva y me da sed– afirmó cansado.

–¿Te da sed? –Lo volteó a ver y le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados– Por eso no te preocupes… –se acercó a él poco a poco– eso yo lo resuelvo –dijo con voz suave.

El aludido lo miró y se percató que se acercaba a él.

–¿Q-Qué quieres decir… R-Rei? –Se alejó un poco.

–¡Yo traigo agua! –Respondió repentinamente mostrándole una botella de agua de esas de litro y medio.

Takao casi se va al suelo con semejante cambio… a veces Rei lo desconcertaba era buen amigo, pero debía admitir que la edad había tenido "efectos en él"… No estaba de humor para sus "jueguitos" así que se alejó y se despidió estrepitosamente.

–¡Me voy a clase! –Echó a correr dejando solo al chino.

–¡Taka-chan! –Lo llamó, pero sin poder evitar que se fuera, lo miró desaparecer tras doblar en una esquina del pasillo– /Zhé bu shi häo (esto no es bueno) (2)/ –Pensó– tal vez debí decirle antes que Kai me envió una carta…

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Miró por fuera su salón y demoró en entrar, esos "bueno días" lo tenían hasta el gorro… estaba harto de que todos actuaran frente a él, ya sabía que era casi el séptimo día, ya sabía que no se había aparecido, pero eso no era de la incumbencia de los demás, ¿Por qué todos tenían que estar al pendiente de todo lo que hiciera? Estaba harto, harto. Pero, él era Takao Kinomiya y por su orgullo tenía que demostrar que no estaba devastado, por eso, no le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo así, a nadie. Así que actuó lo más indiferente posible y entró al salón. Todos lo voltearon a ver, pero ni saludaron, ese era un buen paso, no se imaginaba que cara tenía que los estaba ahuyentando a todos, ni quería pensar en ello, con tal de que no le dijeran nada. Casi llegaba a su asiento libre de todo eso, hasta que una voz le volvió a recordar esas dos odiosas palabras…

–¡Buenos días!

Sin detener su paso tomó su asiento…

–Takao, ­–Pero no recibió respuesta– ¿Hooola? –Una vez más– Tierra llamando a Takao… –bromeó casi gritándole en el oído a su amigo.

–Ya te escuché Zeo. –Respondió con una venita saltando en su frente, últimamente se enojaba muy fácilmente.

El peliturquesa se asomó frente a él dejando caer sus largos mechones en la mesa y con ambas manos tras su espalda.

–Menos mal, pensé que andabas mal del oído.

–Ojalá… –cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo recargándose del respaldo de su silla.

–Buenos días– Se escuchó otra voz.

–Buenos días Kane –Respondió Zeo a su otro amigo– ¿Cómo estas?

–Bien– respondió el peliazul acercándose a la mesa de Takao con ellos– ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?

–Genial –contestó Zeo.

–Que importa –contestó Takao al mismo tiempo que el otro.

Zeo y Kane se voltearon a ver y luego miraron a Kinomiya… pero no pudieron decir algo más, puesto que…

–¡Buenos días! –Se escuchó una dulce y agradable voz.

–¡Buenos días, Salima! –Respondieron Kane y Zeo a la vez.

–¡Ya! ¿Quieren dejar eso? –Azotó Takao un puño en la mesa y los miró con molestia aún a la recién llegada.

–¿El que? –preguntó la pelirroja sin comprender.

–¿Cómo "qué"? Eso del "buenos días" me fastidia.

–Vamos Takao, no seas amargado… –recomendó Kane de lo más tranquilo.

Pero en cuanto Takao escuchó eso volteó, fulminándolo con la vista.

–Kane…–Lo reprendió Salima con voz leve y dándole un empujón a su compañero.

Takao sostuvo esa fría expresión sobre Kane por otros segundos más y luego se volvió al frente ignorándolos.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Llevaba casi tres horas de vuelo… y ahora se encontraba abordando el vuelo a Japón en Hong Kong, siempre que viajaba desde Rusia tenía que hacer esa escala, pues no había vuelos directos de Rusia a Japón. Tomó su asiento mirando por la ventana el resto de los aeroplanos… en tres horas estaría en Japón al fin. Se sentía muy bien, y muy animado viniendo de él, aunque sonara raro tenía ganas de ver a los chicos… sobre todo a uno de ellos… ¿Por qué? Pues por que esta vez lo iba a vencer al fin; si, esa era la razón, se repetía mentalmente logrando que sus pensamientos lograran plasmar una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó un Beyblade azul…

/Esta vez venceremos, Suzaku/ –Dijo muy seguro.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei, soy Kai. Te escribo esta carta a dos días antes de salir. Pronto estaré de vuelta en Japón, mi entrenamiento ha terminado. Estaré en unos días.

Los veré pronto.

Kai.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sonrió al terminar de leer.

/Me alegra ver que Kai se tomó un tiempo para avisar su regreso, no hay duda de que ha cambiado… aunque su carta fue corta, pero… se parece mucho a como él habla/ –reflexionó.

Era la hora de receso y el chino se encontraba en una jardinera sentado en el suelo, ya era un poco tarde, pero esperaba a Takao para comer, si el peliazul no se apresuraba el receso se les terminaría antes de poder comer algo.

–¡Rei!

El chino volteó mirando a su amigo aproximarse.

–Taka-chan

El "aludido" casi se cae al suelo al escuchar eso.

–Rei… –llegó al pie de él con los ojos cerrados y una postura de excesivo cansancio– ya te he dicho que no me llames así… –dijo con los dientes apretados.

–Ah… si, perdón es la costumbre.

–¿La costumbre…? –Ironizó tomando asiento junto a él– ¿Acaso tu te acostumbrarías a que te llamara Rei-chan?

–La verdad, a mi no me molestaría– Afirmó sin perder detalle de los gestos de Kinomiya.

El otro suspiró y desvió el rostro.

–Eres muy raro, Rei ¿Lo sabías? –afirmó cerrando los ojos.

El otro no dijo más solo siguió sonriendo.

–Tengo hambre… y mucha… –declaró Takao para cambiar el tema.

–¿En serio?–Dijo mientras que pasaba al otro una caja de almuerzo que el había hecho… desde que entraran a la preparatoria hacían eso, se turnaban para hacer el almuerzo de ambos, un día cocinaba Rei otro Takao, y ese martes era el turno de Rei, no estaba de más mencionar que por una semana se había interrumpido esa actividad. Pero ese día Rei estaba muy contento, pues justo del día anterior le había pedido a Takao que volvieran a tomar el almuerzo juntos, como antes, y Takao accedió. –¿Qué desayunaste? –preguntó Rei para comenzar una platica.

–Solo un pan tostado, –respondió tomando la caja– el idiota de mi hermano me hizo perder las ganas de desayunar.

La sonrisa de Rei se borró de su rostro por primera vez en todo lo que iba de ese día.

–¿Sigues molesto con Hitoshi?

Takao no quiso responder, simplemente partió los palillos y comenzó a comer el arroz frito que estaba en la caja… Rei ya casi se acostumbraba a no recibir respuesta de él cuando no quería hacerlo, ya rara vez, amenos que fuera de vital importancia, exigía una respuesta, reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido la semana pasada, ¿Es que Takao no le había contado todo? Meditó si sería prudente preguntar, pero su intento se vio interrumpido cuando alguien llegó saludando…

–¡Buenos días, Rei!

Esta vez Kinomiya no pudo evitar irse al suelo y estampar su cara en la comida al oír esa voz… y esa palabra nuevamente.

El pelinegro volteó hacia donde venía ese saludo y se encontró con sus amigos: Zeo, Kane, Salima, Hiromi y Kyoujyu.

–Chicos, hola.

–ah, ah –negó Zeo con su dedo índice, y colocando su otra mano en su cintura– la palabra clave es: "Buenos días"–Lo hizo adrede con toda la intención de molestar a cierto peliazul entre los presentes.

A Rei no se le hizo una broma tan pesada así que se unió a ellos.

–Ah, perdón: Buenos días.

–¡Buenos días, Rei! –Contestaron todos en coro.

Takao se levantó un poco quitándose la comida de la cara.

–Buenos días Takao, –se agachó la castaña de ojos rojizos– ¿Cómo estas hoy?

–Umr… quieren dejar eso, ya. – Dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Tachibana.

–¿He? –Expresó la chica, al parecer ella no estaba enterada de la broma, pero sin querer había contribuido.

–¿El qué? –Dijeron los otros haciéndose los desentendidos.

Eso era más de lo que el frágil humor de Takao podía soportar y necesitaba; una bola de "amigos" insensibles a sus sentimientos, por lo que sin decir nada tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de allí.

–¡Takao! –Se preocupó Hiromi. Rei también observó la escena pero no intentó nada, solo clavó su vista en el arroz… con algo de tristeza…

–Ops… –Exclamó Zeo rascándose la cabeza… –No pensé que lo fuera a tomar mal…

–Zeo… –lo miró Kane de soslayo…

–¡Son todos unos tontos! –Reclamó Hiromi poniéndose de pie. –¡Ustedes y sus bromitas tontas! ¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que le pasó a Takao hace siete días? ¡Son unos insensibles!

Zeo y Kane se sintieron apenados, sabían que Hiromi tenía razón…

–¿Y alguien ha visto a Nekki…?–Inquirió Kyo al cabo.

–Nop. En su salón dicen que no se ha presentado desde ya saben cuando –Dijo Salima en palabras clave.

–¿En que estará pensando ese idiota? –Agregó Zeo con un tono molesto poco usual en él.

–Que lastima, y tan bien que iba todo –Comentó Kane doblando sus brazos tras su nuca.

–No nos toca a nosotros determinar eso –Dijo Kyo muy analítico– Y mejor dejemos de hablar de eso o Takao se enojara con nosotros de nuevo.

–¡Bah! Todos hablan de ello en esta escuela –Replicó Kane– sino lo escucha de nosotros lo escuchará de alguien más, es la comidilla (3) de la escuela.

–Precisamente por eso Kane– Intervino Hiromi cruzando los brazos, y regañando a todos, como siempre– Por lo menos Takao debería de no escucharlo de nosotros, se supone que somos sus amigos y requiere nuestro apoyo.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Hiromi –Agregó Salima.

Rei era él único que no participaba en la conversación, solo frunció el ceño al recordar a la persona de quienes hablaban sus amigos y lo ocurrido la semana pasada… estaban en esto cuando el timbre sonó.

–¡Ahh! –Gritó el pelinegro de pronto asustando a sus amigos que hasta brincaron.

–¿Qué te pasa Rei? –preguntó Kyo perturbado abrazado a Hiromi que era la que más cerca tuvo.

Hiromi le propinó un golpe en la cabeza para quitárselo de encima. Dejando al chico en el suelo.

Rei se paró y se giró hacia ellos.

–Es que olvidé decirle a Takao que Kai me mandó una carta avisando que pronto vendrá a Japón.

–¿En serio? Dijeron todos.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжжжжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

A la hora de la salida.

Rei corrió de su salón hacia el de Takao. Se quedó afuera esperando ver salir al peliazul, pero… cada vez disminuía el numero de alumnos y no salía nadie… ni siquiera sus amigos, consideró que eso era raro y decidió asomarse. Adentro miró a Zeo, Salima y a Kane, los últimos parados alrededor del pupitre del primero.

–Hey, chicos.

La pelirroja volteó.

–¿Rei?

El chico se paró tras ellos.

–Oigan… ¿Y Takao?

–Lo mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros –agregó Kane– no entró con nosotros después del receso.

–¡¡…!!– Rei se sorprendió mucho, pero solo bajó la vista– Takao… –de nuevo los miró. –Bueno los veo mañana, ¡Zái Jián! (Hasta luego!) –Salió corriendo del salón.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖжжжжжжЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Mientras tanto Takao ya iba por las calles de Tokio, caminaba sosteniendo su bici y caminando al lado de ella, no tenía prisa por regresar a su casa de hecho… le daba igual caminaba por que era mejor que estar sin hacer nada, e iba a un paso tan lento que fácil ese recorrido de treinta minutos en bici y de cincuenta a pié se volvió casi de una hora y media… ¿Para eso se había saltado las clases? ¡Que importaba! Intentó llevar un día normal y no pudo, ni siquiera pudo tomar el almuerzo con Rei como antes por culpa de las estúpidas bromas de "sus amigos" Que patético. Ya cerca del Dojo, distinguió a una persona recargada en la pared, a un lado de la puerta de madera… al principio no la distinguió pero conforme avanzaba se percató que sus cabellos grises eran agitados suavemente por la brisa, y que su piel blanca lucía aun más blanca por el brillo del sol…

Detuvo su andar a tres metros de la puerta y de aquel chico que permanecía recargado allí, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Pasó un segundo y esa persona abrió los ojos, por lo que Takao se sintió observado por unos orbes color lila. Ya no tenía dudas, sabía quien era esa persona…

–Eres tú… –espetó nada sorprendido con su presencia– ¿Qué haces aquí?

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Recargaba: Cansado, molesto, irritante.

(2) Sonido cercano a una expresión China.

(3) Comidilla: Chisme, cuento, rumor, etc.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno allí está. Primero, Lo sé no es muy bueno, tal vez porque es una trama más sencilla que las otras que he escrito, pero denle una oportunidad. Segundo sé que no parece un KaixTaka todavía, pero eso ira cambiando en el curso de los capítulos. Ya veréis!!!

_Yami Hisaki: ¿Si saben quien llegó, no? ¬¬ ¿No se preguntan que tiene a Taka de tan mal humor? ¿Quiero leer sus ideas? xD_

Y todos los capítulos de esta historia irán en forma de pregunta xD xD

Okiau. Cuídense y si quieren saber como sigue esta historia háganmelo saber por medio de un review, solo tiene que darle al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice: "GO" y a escribir.

**¡¡¡INVASION CONQUISTA KaixTaka TyxKai Gambare!!!**

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos (Siempre digo lo mismo xD), y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos Virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

23


	2. ¿Sin explicaciones?

**Encontrando un sentimiento.**

**By ****Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

Domingo 17 de Junio de 2007

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias NO sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Dobry nochi!!! (Buenas noches) Kak dela? (¿cómo están?) Ya jarasho (yo bien)

_Yami Hisaki: Adivinaron es la segunda entrega de este fic, que vaya, en lugar de actualizar otras cosas ¬¬_

n.nU Pues de hecho este es más fácil por que es una trama más sencilla.

_Yami Hisaki: Eso dices pero seguro que después la complicas, tú lo complicas todo.¬¬_

u.uU Por lo menos dame en beneficio de la duda Yami. Por cierto, **el 28 de Junio es mi cumpleaños**, jijiji, háganme feliz con un review n.n, con este fic SI quiero festejar mi cumpleaños!!! Wiii!!!

Ok, gracias los que leyeron el capítulo anterior. Y se me olvidó aclarar algo la vez pasada, si ustedes me dejan su E-mail o su review por **log in**, les llegará una notificación por E-mail sobre la actualización de esta historia n.n y a los que no tengo ni Log in ni E-mail se les responderá aquí.

_Yami Hisaki: Aclarado eso damos las gracias a : __**HyuugaClaudia, Kaily Hiwatari, Kari Hiwatari, Hakura-Black, Phoenix Mildred, Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov, Chihine y Takaita Hiwatari**__ por haber dejado review la vez pasada._

Sin más preámbulo, al capítulo…

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..."– Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 02: ¿Sin explicaciones?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Al principio no la distinguió pero conforme avanzaba se percató de sus cabellos grises agitados suavemente por la brisa, su piel blanca que lucía aun más blanca por el brillo del sol…

Detuvo su andar a tres metros de la puerta y de aquel chico que permanecía recargado allí, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Pasó un segundo y abrió los ojos, sintiéndose observado por unos bonitos orbes color lila… ya no tenía dudas… sabía quien era esa persona…

–Eres tú… –espetó nada sorprendido con su presencia– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo miró con detenimiento, estaba más alto, parecía haber crecido en ese tiempo, estaba vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria, lo sabía porque en Japón solo se llevaba uniforme hasta secundaría y nivel superior, a menos que fuera una escuela de prestigio. Se veía un poco más delgado ¿Sería cosa del uniforme o por que estaba mas alto? Al parecer si había cambiado en ese año y medio que no lo había visto, aunque sus cabellos seguían casi igual de alborotados que siempre, después de pensar en todo eso reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decirle: "¿Qué haces aquí?" eso no era precisamente un saludo.

–Deteniendo la pared –contestó irónico, esperaba otras palabras del peliazul.

–Gracias –agradeció de inmediato– temía que se cayera un día de estos– fue todo lo que dijo y avanzó acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola; estaba por pasar, pero se volvió– ¿Gustas pasar? –Dijo por mera cortesía.

Kai ni lo miró siguió en su misma posición, sin embargo se sentía algo molesto… definitivamente se esperaba algo más "atento" de Takao, pues en otras circunstancias…

…

_---Kai que gusto verte, ¡No te quedes allí parado, entra! Vamos, si quieres puedes quedarte---._

…

–¡Taka!

Tanto el nombrado como Kai giraron sus vistas hacia la calle, topándose con un cansado Rei que corría hacía allí.

–Rei… –Murmuró Kai.

–Uff, cuanto corrí –Declaró deteniéndose al fin. Se inclinó, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

–¿Por qué tanta prisa, Rei-chan? –Se burló Kinomiya mirando al pelinegro.

/¿Rei-chan?/ –pensó Kai.

Rei se irguió un poco para mirar con rastros de molestia al responsable de esas palabras

–Oye… podrías haber dicho que te saltarías las clases, Taka-chan –finalizó.

Eso de que se volara las clases no era raro viniendo de Takao, pero… esa manera de llamarse entre ellos si le pareció raro.

–Kai –reaccionó escuchando a Rei llamarlo. El chino de ojos dorados le sonrió– Me da gusto verte, que bueno que ya llegaste. Bienvenido.

El peligris solo asintió, pero lo miró en extremo serio. A lo que Rei se percató de inmediato que algo no estaba bien en Kai (Las habilidades de Rei) y le dijo:

–Recibí tu carta ayer.

Takao escuchó.

–¿Te envió una carta? – Miró al ruso-japonés y volvió a Rei– ¿Y no me dijiste?

–Lo intenté pero te dedicaste a escapar de mí en la escuela todo el día.

El peliazul sopló.

–Es igual…–entró– ¡Ya estoy en casa! –Se escuchó que habló por el patio.

–Vamos Kai –Dijo Rei sonriendo y agitando su mano frente al peligris, invitándolo a ir con él.

Kai decidió ir.

–Me da gusto verte Kai– Dijo el chino– ¿Así que estuviste entrenado en Rusia con Yuriy el último año?

Kai asintió.

–¿Y que hay del pelirrojo? –cuestionó, mientras entraban a la casa.

–Se quedó en Rusia– respondió con simpleza.

–¿De verdad? –Eso le sorprendió un poco pues su pregunta iba por un "rumbo" que Kai no percató– pensé que vendría contigo.

Kai le mandó una mirada a Rei que éste ya conocía y que claramente expresaba (al menos para Rei) "No voy a responder más de esas preguntas".

–De acuerdo, dejemos lo de Ivanov.

Llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con Takao sentado a la mesa.

–¿Taka? ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? –preguntó Kon.

–No lo sé… acabo de llegar, –contestó con poco interés tomando el control remoto de la TV y encendiéndola– debe haberse ido por allí, ya volverá…

Rei se sentó junto a Takao y Kai del otro lado frente a ellos. Quedó un extraño silencio en el que solo se escuchaban las voces procedentes de los canales que ponía el peliazul.

–¿Qué tal el viaje, Kai? –Preguntó Rei.

–Como siempre –contestó Kai lanzando una mirada rápida al peliazul. Rei lo notó, pero siguió:

–¿De nuevo hiciste escala en Hong Kong?

–Si.

–…

–…

–… ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

–Bien.

–Me alegra escuchar eso– dijo– supongo que habrás mejorado mucho.

Kai afirmó y sonrió un poco, miró a Takao, pero extrañamente este seguía entretenido en la televisión creyó que eso le llamaría la atención, pero no fue así…

–¿Ustedes? –inquirió para ver si eso tenía efecto.

–También. Takao y yo no hemos perdido el tiempo. En la escuela hay unas canchas dedicadas al beyblade y se han presentado algunos oponentes interesantes por allí, también hemos participado en los torneos locales, a veces no hay mucho reto, pero siempre es divertido participar, ¿No es así Taka? –Lo volteó a ver. Pero Takao siguió cambiando los canales como si nadie le hubiese hablado.

Rei se sintió algo triste al ver eso, y Kai se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro pero inesperadamente, Rei se volvió hacia él sonriendo como si nada, o eso pretendió.

–¿Te gustaría algo de tomar, Kai? –dijo y al ver a Kai afirmar con la cabeza, se volvió de nuevo a Kinomiya– Taka…

–Si, yo también –esta vez si contestó.

–¿He? –Rei se sorprendió con esa respuesta, luego reaccionó y lo miró de soslayo. –Taka… estamos en tu casa.

–¿Y?

–Tú nos deberías invitar a nosotros– Dijo sensatamente el ojidorado.

Takao suspiró y se volvió hacia Rei dejando la tele por fin en un canal.

–De acuerdo… creo que tienes razón. –Se levantó– ¿Me ayudas? –pidió amablemente, o eso le pareció a Rei y su sonrisa volvió.

–Claro, –Se alzó de la mesa y miró a Kai antes de irse– en un momento regresamos.

El dueño del nombre los miró irse. Y se volteó hacia la televisión…

Caricaturas…

Al menos eso no había cambiado. Se acodó en la mesa y se puso a pensar un poco en lo que acababa de pasar, Rei se veía algo preocupado y Takao… al principio no le dio mucha importancia aunque debía aceptar que estaba algo raro y que no era común que estuviera tan de mal humor…

Y eso de la entrada… En fin, tampoco se trataba de algo tan importante. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó desde la cocina el ruido de la licuadora al encenderse… ¿Licuadora? ¿Pues que estaban haciendo esos dos?

Casi diez minutos después, escuchó que Takao y Rei ya regresaban de la cocina. Miró el rostro de Rei y le pareció que estaba más afligido que antes, pero vio claramente como este mandó su mejor sonrisa a Takao y luego a él. Takao llevaba una Jarra en manos, y Rei tres vasos. Miró con cuidado como el peliazul colocó la jarra en la mesa y como Rei le pasó vaso por vaso para que lo llenara. Después de ofrecerle un vaso, Rei pasó a tomar del suyo.

–Te ha quedado genial, Taka-chan –le hizo saber tras probarla.

El aludido se ruborizó levemente.

–Ah…, gracias Rei –por un momento Kai creyó ver a través en aquel gesto, como aquella inocencia o ingenuidad volvía al rostro de Takao pero se borró en cuanto miró a Rei con molestia. –Rei… ya deja eso…

–¿Qué te parece Kai? –Le preguntó Rei de pronto ignorando a Takao con toda la intención.

No había probado el agua aun, así que solo cerró sus ojos y dijo:

–No se trata de algo tan importante.

–Claro que no –aseveró el anfitrión del lugar, recuperando su lugar dónde antes cambiara sin sentido los canales, pero esta vez acodó un brazo en la mesa y recargó su barbilla de él mirando hacia la TV.

A Kai no le molestaba ese silencio, pues no era desconocido por ninguno de los presentes que no le gustaba hablar mucho, más estaba seguro de que algo faltaba allí; miró a sus acompañantes percatándose de que Rei estaba algo ansioso, lo cual era raro en él… pero lo más raro ahora que lo tomaba en cuenta era que Takao había estado demasiado callado, recordaba que lo que le cayó mal de él desde que lo conoció fue el hecho de que era un hablador que no sabia cuando mantener su bocota cerrada. Pero además ese modo de recibirlo y hablarle en la puerta de entrada, fue algo no muy propio del peliazul, Takao era todo eso que ya había pensado antes, pero ese momento bastó para que se diera cuenta de que antes parecía más amable y atento, en esas ocasiones en que le ofreció quedarse en su casa. Definitivamente había algo allí, incluso él había hablando mucho más que Takao desde que llegó. Y de lo poco que el peliazul habló no había mencionado al beyblade… ni había alardeado como siempre lo hacía…

/¿Cuándo va a decirlo?/ –Se sorprendió casi a si mismo pensando. Miró a Takao y a Rei los cuales ya estaban interesados en la caricatura que estaba en esos momentos. Trató de calmarse y miró el vaso con el agua que Takao le sirviera. El agua era de un color amarillo turbio, más no desconfió, después de todo Rei había dicho momentos antes que estaba bueno… incluso creyó que había felicitado a Takao por hacerlo… ¿Lo había hecho el peliazul? Tomó el vaso y lo acercó a sus labios, en cuanto el líquido tocó sus labios, comenzó a beberlo consumiendo un poco más de la mitad del contenido. Al fin apartó el vaso de su boca y lo contempló… sabía como a leche dulce, pero no era empalagoso, pues sabía a naranja, ese agradable sabor agridulce.

–¿Tu hiciste esto? –Preguntó llamando la atención de Rei antes que de Takao.

–Si, lo hizo Taka-chan –contestó el chino.

–Rei… ya deja de llamarme así…– Se volteó solo para quejarse.

/¿Así que le molesta?/ –reflexionó Kai al ver el disgusto de Kinomiya por la forma en que Rei le llamaba.

–Bueno –se puso de pie de pronto– ¿Ya es hora de hacer otra cosa, no crees, Taka? –Le miró.

–¿Cómo que? –lo miró con flojera.

–¡Lo que sea! Vamos, es aburrido ver TV– se agachó y le tomó del brazo– vamos al Dojo, tal vez le puedas enseñar a Kai cuanto has mejorado.

–Reeii…–Se volvió a quejar el peliazul.

–Me gustaría verlo –apoyó el la petición del Chino.

Takao dirigió sus rubís a él y sonrió con ironía.

–Eso es novedad, ¿Kai Hiwatari interesado en algo que no sea si mismo?

/¿Y ahora que le pasa?/ –pensó el peligris– /¿Otra ironía?/ –pero si de ironías se trataba, él no se quedaba atrás. Sabía como convencerlo de hacer lo que él quería, después de todo, la mente infantil de Takao era incapaz de contenerse ante las afrentas– ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo fijando sus orbes lilas en las rubís del peliazul– ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿O es que en realidad no has practicado, ni hecho nada en todo este tiempo?

Rei se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Hiwatari y rogó al cielo que no pasara nada, afortunadamente Takao sólo fulminó a Kai con la mirada. Se levantó, al fin zafando su brazo de las manos de Rei.

–Éste es un Dojo de Kendo. Te enseñaré el honor y el orgullo de mi familia– fue lo que profirió y salió precipitadamente hacia dicho lugar de la casa.

Los otros dos se quedaron allí, uno de pie y el otro sentado. Rei suspiró aliviado y Kai se levantó lentamente.

–¿Qué le pasa?

Rei se perturbó levemente al escuchar esa pregunta, temía que Kai la hiciese en cualquier momento y ese momento había llegado.

–¿Pasarle? –Reiteró– Es obvio que si le dices eso se va a enojar.

Kai se sorprendió de la manera tan sutil en que Rei había evadido la verdadera intención de su pregunta.

–Vamos antes de que se enoje más por hacerle esperar– ratificó y avanzó.

Kai fue tras él con duda. Ya se había percatado de que algo no estaba bien con Takao, no le hubiera prestado atención sino hubiera sido por las reacciones de Rei… era obvio que Rei lo sabía todo, aun si Takao no se lo había dicho. Ya se encargaría de sacárselo a Rei, si porque "él mismo" no iba a preguntárselo directamente a Takao, tampoco era que le importara tanto, el estaba allí por una sola cosa…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖxxxEncontrando un sentimientoxxxЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Ambos llegaron al Dojo. Kai observó como estaba todo en más orden que años atrás. Había varias Shinai (1) recargadas en las paredes. Y eso le hizo recordar que en muy pocas ocasiones había visto ese lugar como salón de clases, por que el señor Kinomiya era profesor de Kendo, y se suponía Takao era su primer alumno. Kai y Rei se sentaron en el suelo y al poco rato entró Takao con un traje de Kendoka, casaca blanca, y faldón negro. Amarrado en la cintura por una cinta blanca. Con dicho atavío, Kinomiya se veía muy formal y más serio, aunque eso podía deberse también al gesto grave que se cargaba en ese momento.

Sin decir ni una palabra; montó un muñeco de practica, atando con cuerdas un asta con un tronco más, atravesado. Después tomó una Shinai y se colocó en posición. Kai miró de reojo a Rei mirando su sonrisa, luego regresó su atención a Kinomiya en cuanto este lanzó un grito como impulso para mandar su primer golpe. Dio dos golpes fuertes y rápidos, en lo que se podía decir "los hombros" del oponente. Luego golpeó el costado izquierdo también con fuerza. Dio una estocada frontal con la Shinai, y después golpeó el mismo costado que golpeó primero. Kai miraba atento y Rei también, a decir verdad esa era la primera vez que Kai miraba a Takao hacer una práctica real de Kendo, otras ocasiones solo vio al chico huir de su abuelo que lo quería obligar a tomarlas. Volviendo a Takao este se agachó de pronto lanzando un ultimo golpe al frente de la base del muñeco… se quedó un momento así, hasta que se escuchó un crujido. El peliazul se alzó y después se vio como la base del asta se dobló y quedó colgando por las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

–¡Muy bien, Taka-chan! –Expresó Rei enseguida.

Takao cerró sus ojos.

–Uff… Tú no entiendes –dijo con cierta molestia, más luego sonrió como siempre– Rei-chan–terminó.

–No estuvo tan mal…–Dijo él.

–¿No estuvo "tan mal"? – Repitió sus palabras Takao– tú no podrías hacerlo mejor.

El ojiamatista sonrió y cerró sus ojos, por fin Takao volvía a su carácter competitivo y retador. Eso era lo que él estaba esperando.

–Quizás –aceptó y abrió sus ojos mirándolo con orgullo– Me encantaría que te atrevieras a decir eso mismo después de que te venza en una beybatalla.

Esa última palabra pareció afectar mucho a Takao, tanto que se quedó como paralizado a mitad del Dojo… ese silencio desubico un poco a Kai, esperaba que Takao aceptara de inmediato, pero en cambio solo se quedó callado. Alzó una ceja mirándolo con atención, el peliazul parecía hasta ni estar respirando.

/¿Y ahora que le pasa?/

–… Ah…– bufó al cabo tan solo por decir algo, he inclinando un poco la vista con algo parecido a una sonrisa melancólica dijo– lo he dejado.

Tanto el ruso-japonés como el chino se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

–Pero… Takao –murmuró Rei perplejo.

–¿Bromeas? –Inquirió el peligris incrédulo y manteniendo la postura.

–No es una… broma –dijo con voz lánguida– lo he dejado, ya no me interesa...

Eso alteró a Kai internamente… ¿No era una broma?

–¿Por qué? –Quiso saber cuanto antes.

–… –Pero Takao no respondió.

El silencio de Takao ante su pregunta le molestó, no podía ser que solo lo hubiera dejado así como así, debía haber una razón… y él quería saberla, esperó un poco más pero Takao siguió en silencio.

–En verdad que pareces haber nacido con la predisposición a decir tonterías –Dijo severamente ante el silencio del menor.

Kinomiya alzó la cabeza al escuchar eso, y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de Kai, esa mirada arrogante que éste a veces dirigía a las personas u oponentes que a sus ojos no valían la pena. Y eso lo molestó.

–¡Tú que sabes! –Reprochó enseguida reflejando una ira contenida en sus rubís– No hables como si me conocieras de siempre. Y te comunico –Resaltó– que yo también puedo hablar en serio.

Kai lo miró con su gélida mirada amatista y agregó.

–Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero al escuchar esto, dudo que hallas hablado en serio alguna vez en tu vida.

Rei se preocupó de que eso continuara, los reproches de Kai eran demasiado graves y rudos para la abatida condición de Takao.

–¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! –Explotó el peliazul al fin, apretando sus puños y mirando con odio a Hiwatari– ¡SI NO TE GUSTA YA TE PUEDES LARGAR! –Continuó– ¡Lo has hecho antes! ¡NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO LO QUE YO DIGO, NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON ESTO!

Kai se quedó parado y casi inmóvil escuchando todo eso de Takao, mentiría totalmente si dijera que no le sorprendió el sobresalto del peliazul.

–Taka –le llamó el chino tratando de persuadirlo a que se calmara.

–Vete tú también Rei– Caminó rápidamente a la puerta saliendo del Dojo.

–¡Takao! –Corrió Rei hasta la puerta, pero no fue más lejos.

Kai se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, un poco alterado por todo lo que Takao le había gritado… y molesto también.

/¿Sin ninguna razón? Nada más por que si…/– Pensó y eso lo puso furioso.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

El peliazul había corrido escaleras arriba y al llegar a su habitación azotó la puerta tras él quedando recargado de ella, cerró sus ojos con desesperación, apretando sus dientes y sus puños tan duro que hasta perecía doloroso.

–R-Rayos… Otra vez –Forzó esa expresión de sus labios. Abrió sus ojos un instante percibiendo a Dragoon en el suelo y al verlo sintió más enojo que antes– Tú eres igual… –murmuró– ¡Te odio! –Gritó moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás golpeando la puerta con fuerza… después de descargar su furia contra la puerta se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo… entonces recordó fugazmente lo que le gritó a Kai… –Soy un idiota… –se reprendió con una sonrisa amarga.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖxxxEncontrando un sentimientoxxxЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Kai salió del Dojo dispuesto a ir tras Takao y a exigirle la razón de sus palabras.

–No Kai, por favor– Lo trató de detener Rei; pero el peligris lo ignoró olímpicamente, estaba realmente furioso con ese idiota de Kinomiya. Al llegar a las escaleras se detuvo brevemente mirando hacia arriba; y eso hizo pensar al chino que lo dejaría, pero esa idea desapareció en cuanto lo miró moverse, con intenciones claras de subir.

–¡Kai! –Tras ese grito, Kai se vio detenido con fuerza por un obstinado Rei que había aferrado a su brazo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó con molestia y sorpresa mezcladas.

–Deja a Takao, y mejor vamonos. Esta es su casa y no tenemos ningún derecho a invadir su intimidad.

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que…

–¿Me lo dirás?

–¡¡…!! –Los topacios de Rei se abrieron atónitos al escuchar eso…más no respondió solo lo siguió sujetando.

–De acuerdo… –profirió Hiwatari al cabo– Sino me lo dices tú, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta– Dijo con monotonía. Dichas palabras preocuparon aun más a Rei, más aun cuando sintió que Kai trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

–¡No Kai! –Gritó cerrando los ojos y lo sujetó con más fuerza– Esta no es la manera, ¡Solo lo avergonzarás! ¡No sigas…!

Ante tal suplica, el ruso-japonés decidió desistir. Suspiró tratando de disminuir su enojo. La sensibilidad de Rei no era algo desconocido para él, pero, eso iba más allá… no lo entendía, pero solo sabía que tenía razón.

–De acuerdo. –Dijo y eso hizo que Rei aflojara su agarre, pues el chino sintió como el cuerpo del nipón se relajó un tanto. Tan pronto como Kai se vió libre de Rei se apartó de las escaleras, pero solo para darle la espalda al pelinegro y de decirle algo desde esa posición– Kinomiya me debe una batalla, si en verdad le queda honor… y orgullo, cumplirá. –Concluyó y siguió.

Takao que estaba hasta arriba de las escaleras, lo había pensado e iba a bajar para disculparse, pero llegó justo cuando Kai dijo eso último, lo cual lo decepcionó mucho, y provocó que también su enojo volviera estando tentado a bajar y volver a gritarle igual o peor que hacia unos minutos.

Rei alcanzó a mirar la sombra de Takao arriba de las escaleras y dijo a sabiendas que lo escucharía.

–Lo siento…–Luego dijo un poco más animado– No olvides tu tarea y que te toca el almuerzo mañana… Zái Jián (Hasta luego) –Sonrió y se despidió alzando la mano como si creyera que Takao lo vería hacerlo.

Takao escuchó como segundos después de eso, se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse, entonces se recargó de la pared con el cuerpo fláccido...

–¿Por qué no de ti… Rei…?– murmuró tras pensar en él.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖxxxEncontrando un sentimientoxxxЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Kai y Rei caminaban por las aceras de la calle en silencio. La avenida estaba a un lado de ellos y por allí transitaban los coches. Rei no quería hablar y sabía que Kai no empezaría una plática así que no diría nada que comenzara una. Takao había estado así toda la semana. Recordaba que en todo ese tiempo no había practicado beyblade ni había dicho nada al respecto, lo que había dicho hoy jamás se le había ocurrido que pasaría, Takao no se dejaba abatir tan fácilmente por esas cosas o eso pensaba hasta antes de esa semana...

¿Dejar el beyblade? Definitivamente eso tenía que alterar hasta a Kai; sabía de sobra lo mucho que Kai respetaba a Takao como beyluchador y rival, en circunstancias "normales" Takao tal vez nunca renunciaría de ese modo al deporte que a ambos les apasionaba y amaban, pero eso había cambiado, hasta ese momento no se detuvo a pensar que tanto le había afectado eso al peliazul; él solo intentó darle fuerza y ánimo, actuando con naturalidad pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era algo más serio y que no lo había tomado en cuenta.

–Rei… –Escuchó la voz de Hiwatari.

–… –Pero no atendió.

Kai lo miró de soslayo, pero siguió con el rostro hacia enfrente.

–¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

Rei dirigió su mirada al suelo, como si este le hablara y no el chico junto a él.

–Lo que le pasó a Kinomiya, ¿No me lo puedes decir?

–Depende… –soltó al fin.

Hiwatari lo volteó a ver con un gesto serio.

–¿De qué?

Rei tardó en responder, pues reflexionó sobre algo importante que Takao le había dicho hace un rato en la cocina, mientras preparaban el agua, quizá Takao al final tenía razón…

–Depende…–Reiteró– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

–… –ahora fue el turno de Kai de guardar silencio, e incluso él también se preguntó lo mismo, y respondió– sabes mi historia, Rei. Antes de conocerlos a ustedes ni la palabra "amigos" ni si quiera la palabra "compañeros" existía en mi vocabulario y créeme, esta conversación ni si quiera existiría.

Rei no supo como interpretar esa respuesta de Kai… o no quiso hacerlo.

–No te lo puedo decir Kai…– agregó– no me corresponde.

–Está bien– alegó con tanta simpleza que a Rei le pareció que no le importaba– ¿A que preparatoria, van?

La pregunta desubicó un poco a Rei.

–La de Kawasaki… /Que cambio drástico de tema/–pensó al final.

–¿Kawasaki? Un poco lejos de aquí, ¿no?

–Algo, es verdad, –continuó tratando de relajarse quizá esas eran las intenciones de Kai– Por eso Taka va siempre en su bicicleta, justo por esta calle –la señaló– y a veces pasa por mi– sonrió el chino.

–Umn… /Eso explica por qué está más delgado/ –pensó– Me voy– Dijo repentinamente girando en esa esquina que pasaban.

–Ehhh… si. ¿Vas a tu mansión?

Kai afirmó con la cabeza.

–Está bien, yo sigo una calle y doblo a la izquierda. Te veo luego –se despidió; se volteó y cruzó la calle.

El peligris se quedó allí un momento mirando al otro y luego caminó, no llevaba ni tres pasos cuando volvió a preguntarse:

/¿Por qué quiero saberlo?/

…

_---¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA! –_Recordó el reclamo de Kinomiya– _¡NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO LO QUE YO DIGO, NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON ESTO!---._

…

En verdad sus palabras le habían molestado, tanto que tan sólo al evocarlas ya se comenzaba a sentir molesto de nuevo.

/¡Idiota!/ –pensó– /¡No estuve entrenando un año completo en Rusia, para volver y que tú me salgas con esas estupideces!/ –detuvo su paso, y regresó a dónde se despidiera de Rei. Volteó al otro lado de la avenida mirando a un Taxi venir desde allí. Le hizo la parada y después de cruzar unas palabras con el taxista abordó el vehículo y se fue.

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Shinai: Espada de bambú.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de ésta historia. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Va bien?

_Yami Hisaki: Deja veo, Taka la está pasando mal por algún motivo que todos saben y nadie dice, Kai ya la regó… pues supongo que va "bien" ¬¬ Pues esa era la idea, ¿no?_

n.nU Ah Ok… Ya no sé que más decir, opinen ustedes. Si les gustó el capítulo déjenme sus opiniones, y sino… también XD, por lo menos pasen a felicitarme por ser un año más vieja y por cumplir dos años y medio en ff . net. Ya saben solo dan en el botoncito morado del lado inferior izquierdo y a escribir,

Comentarios, preguntas (Por si algo no se entendió), amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus v.vU) serán bien recibidos.

**Esta vez voy a pedir algunos reviews para continuar. Van 8, a los 15 reviews actualización segura.**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

18


	3. ¿Qué?

**Encontrando un sentimiento.**

**By ****Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

Domingo 7 de Octubre

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias NO sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

(Se ve una nube de polvo a lo lejos acercarse de ella aparece Senshi) Ya, ya ya estoy aquí (respirando agitada)

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X ¡Otra vez estas muy tarde! ¿Piensas terminar esto algún día futuro?_

TOT ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Perdón!! Es que he estado ocupada y baja de imaginación, perdónenme.

_Yami Hisaki: Nadie te perdonará hasta no ver el capítulo y les regreses el interés en por este patético intento de fic._

T.T Eres dura Yami-chan (llorando a mares)

_Yami Hisaki: Deja de llorar que nos vas a ahogar a todos. Mejor agradece a los que leyeron hace meses._

T.T Hola a todos quiero agradecer a: **Phoenix**, a **Kaily**, a **Kari.**, a **Zei.**, a **Nancy H**., a **Hyuu chan**, a **Mariela (Rub**), a **Juez**, a **Takaita H**., a **Chihine** y a **Ginny –Flor de cerezo- **Por dejar review. Disculpen la tardanza.

Si tú eres nuevo leyendo este fic, no olvides dejar tu E-mail en tu Review o tu Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la actualización, Ok? Aquí esta la respuesta a los que no me dejaron ni Logged ni E-mail:

**Kari Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre Kari. **Nancy Hiwatari:** Nancy-chan!!! Niña te hecho de menos, ya sé que estas ocupada, pero... ¡Te hecho de menos! TT no tienes compu aun. Que mala onda!!! Pues, no voy a defender a Kai xDDD pero Taka no quiere hablar, si ves este capitulo está igual, aunque espero que en corto se vaya desvelando lo que le ocurrió. Sé que me lees, demo ojalá me puedas dejar un review en esta ocasión para saber si va bien, el fin. Cuídate! **Juez:** Me alegra saber que te gustó n.n. ¿En serio te va a volver loco el misterio? xDDD gomen, gomen, aquí hay más misterio y respuestas entre líneas. xDDD Me dio risa tu comentario. En fin espero leerte de nuevo.

Gracias a todos por su review, Espero les guste la continuación del fic.

Este fic pertenece a un movimiento hace varios meses llamado **INVASION KaixTaka**, como un proyecto para recuperar el fandom del KaixTaka. Si alguien desea participar o contribuir. Sus trabajos serán bienvenidos. Pueden revisar los trabajos de ese movimiento en mi Perfil, en un C2, solo denle clic donde dice Senshi Hisaki R. Gracias por su atención!! Do svidan\ ya!

Sin más preámbulo al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 03: ¿Qué?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muy buenos días radioescuchas, bienvenidos a: La hora Feliz; el programa de radio que presenta las mejores notas, las mejores canciones y los mejores consejos para hacer de este su despertar…**

–¡Un día espectacular! –Se escuchó la voz de Takao sincronizada con la del locutor de la estación, después miró con fastidio el aparato eléctrico y lo apagó– ¡Estúpido radio despertador! –Dijo sin reparar en el hecho de que tal vez si cambiaba la estación no se encendería cada vez con esa estación. Pero ese no era él punto, el punto era que cada mañana no era feliz para él. Takao ya estaba vestido cuando el radio despertador sonó, así que solo se gachó para atar las cuerdas de sus tenis (Zapatos deportivos), su mirada tropezó con dragón que seguía en el suelo y recordó la discusión de ayer… de nuevo, pues todo el resto del día de ayer, después de que Rei y Hiwatari lo dejaran solo no pudo estar en paz, dándole vueltas una y otra vez al asunto. Frunció el cejo y ató pronto las agujetas para incorporarse e irse de allí. Tomó su mochila y salio de la habitación dejando de nuevo a Dragón en el suelo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, tenía que preparar algo para Rei y para él. Era su turno de hacer el almuerzo. La verdad no era buen cocinero, pero una vez Rei había intentado enseñarle algo. Pero hasta su pelinegro amigo perdió la paciencia. Lo había ayudado a estudiar para su examen de admisión pero al parecer con la cocina no podía ayudarle. Lo siguió intentando por su cuenta y con ayuda de su abuelo y ya no era tan malo, o eso quería pensar, Rei no se quejaba de lo que preparaba y definitivamente no le hubiera pedido que volvieran a turnarse para hacerse el almuerzo.

Mientras caminaba a la cocina reflexionó sobre su amigo Rei y pensó en que haría algo bueno para agradecerle a Rei el haberlo soportado por tanto tiempo, aunque también debía darle crédito a los demás, sin embargo estaba un poco molesto con ellos por que estos no dejaban de recordarle sus estupideces de días anteriores. Se dio cuenta de que ya comenzaba a sentirse molesto por tan solo pensar en eso y reacciono en el que era muy temprano como para ya estar molesto, así que trató de calmarse.

Entro a la cocina y allí se encuentro a su abuelo, lo miró haciendo algo pero no supo que. Así que mejor preguntó.

–¿Abuelo?

El abuelo estaba agachado tras la mesa y se alzó.

–Ah, buenos días muchacho –Le sonrió con su clásico gesto animado– Aquí tienes, llegas justo a tiempo.

–¿Umn? –El peliazul se recargó de la mesa para tratar de ver lo que hacía su abuelo. Y éste colocó dos cajas de almuerzo listas, a la vista del peliazul.

–¿Lo has hecho tú?

–¡Por supuesto que si! –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera, llevaba puestos unos de esos guantes para agarrar cosas calientes– como no tenía mucho sueño pensé en levantarme y ayudarte con esto. ¿Esta bien que preparara dos?

–Claro que si. –sonrió y destapó una de las cajas para mirar el contenido. Tras revisarlo, tomó un pañuelo y envolvió ambas cajas en él, muy firmemente para que no se voltearan y se desordenara la comida que contenían. Hizo todo esto sin bajar su mochila de su espalda. –Gracias viejo, te veo en la tarde–Se despidió sin más.

–Un momento hijo –Lo detuvo su abuelo– ¿Cuál es la prisa? aun es muy temprano y no has desayunado nada. Por si no lo ves allí está el desayuno–le señaló la mesa, con varias cosas.

Takao miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared enfrente de la cocina.

–No te preocupes, me voy ya. Es tarde y además no me apetece ver a mi hermano– Puso un gesto de hastío.

El anciano alzó una ceja en duda.

–¿Qué hay de malo con Hitoshi?

–El problema es que me molesta y no tengo ganas de aguantarlo.

–Eso es aparte chico– Dijo el anciano serio– No solo por eso te irás sin desayunar.

Takao suspiró.

–De acuerdo– caminó con molestia hacía la mesa del comedor, miró en ella examinando todo y finalmente tomó un pan tostado y volteando un vaso lo llenó de leche que estaba contenida en una jarra. Comió el pan y bebió todo el vaso de leche. Todo eso frente la atenta mirada del abuelo. –Ya –Dijo tras colocar el vaso vacío en la mesa.

–Si sigues comiendo así de mal te hará daño todo ese ejercicio.

–¿Ejercicio? ¿Cuál?

–La bicicleta, el kendo, el beybla…

–¡No te preocupes por eso! –Lo interrumpió– tu has preparado el almuerzo hoy con eso lo a completaré y lo días siguientes con lo que haga Rei. –Dijo como si nada pretendiendo irse de nueva cuenta.

–¡Un momento! –Gritó el anciano con mucha energía– ¿Insinúas que ya no vas a desayunar aquí antes de irte a la escuela?

–Umn –Bufó sin ganas de responder, tal parecía que si decía más nunca se podría ir a la escuela.

–Comienzas a preocuparme Takao, que tu no quieras desayunar no es buena señal.

–Es un detalle viejo, no le prestes atención.

–No eres el mismo Takao de siempre.

–La gente cambia abuelo –Dijo con tono aburrido.

–Antes de que te vayas, una ultima cosa. ¿Rei vino ayer al Dojo?

–Si.

–¿Y quien más?

–¿Por qué? – respondió con una pregunta.

El señor Kinomiya sonrió con un gesto de importancia.

–No me puedes engañar chico. Nosotros los de la familia Kinomiya somos altamente intuitivos y deductivos. Así que por ello estoy seguro de que alguien más estuvo aquí…

Takao entre cerró los ojos.

–¿No será que viste los tres vasos sucios en la cocina? –Dijo con tono obvio.

–¡Aja! –Expresó repentinamente– has confirmado mi deducción con lo de los tres vasos, tres vasos tres personas– Finalizó un poco avergonzado– ¿Y? ¿Quién fue esa tercera persona?

Takao desvió la vista con molestia, solo eso faltaba que tuviera que hablar de Kai, como si tuviera tantas ganas de hablar de él después de la forma en que habían discutido ayer.

–¿Fue En…?

–¡No, fue el idiota de Kai! –Respondió de modo automático interrumpiendo a su abuelo.

–¿Kai? –Se sorprendió el abuelo Kinomiya– Ah si que tu amigo está en Japón, pero… ¿Por qué le dices idiota?

–¡Por que lo es! –Fue su respuesta y al fin abandonó la cocina para después abandonar la casa.

El abuelo se quedó muy confundido, al final esa mañana había sido muy parecida a la anterior. ¿Hasta cuando Takao seguiría así? Estaba en esto cuando Hitoshi llegó a la cocina.

–Buenos días abuelo –Saludó.

–Buenos días Hitoshi –cambio de ánimo.

El de cabellos azul grisáceo se sentó y buscó con la mirada.

–¿Takao no se ha levantado?

–De hecho se acaba de ir.

–¿Tan temprano? –El joven consultó su reloj y sonrió– ¡que sorpresa!

–De hecho dijo que no quería verte.

–Ah –Dijo sin mucha importancia tomando algunas cosas para desayunar.

–¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicos? –preguntó el abuelo abandonando al fin su lugar de tras de las mesas de la cocina, para llegar junto a la mesa en la que ahora su nieto mayor se encontraba–. Nunca vi a Takao tan evasivo contigo.

–Ya sabes como es Takao. Persona con quien se enoja es persona a quien evita.

El anciano se sentó a la mesa.

–Bueno, pero aun no sé por que quiere evitarte ¿Por qué está tan molesto contigo?

–Creo que es por que piensa que yo tengo la culpa de lo que le pasó hace unos días.

–De nuevo con eso. –Cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego recordó algo– ¿Sabes quien estuvo aquí ayer?

Hitoshi dejo lo que hacía para mirar a su abuelo.

–¿Quién?

–Kai.

–¿Kai? –Reaccionó Hitoshi algo sorprendido.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Takao cruzaba las avenidas montado en su bici. Frenó en una esquina donde siempre se encontraba con Rei. Pero le extrañó no verlo. Pero en cuanto consultó su reloj comprobó el por que.

–Todavía es muy temprano –Suspiró. Recordó algo que le dijo Rei ayer…

…

_---Sabes que no suelo pedirte nada, y mucho menos por Kai pero, ¿podrías dejar esa actitud por lo menos en lo que él está aquí?---._

…

/Rei…/– pensó– /Me tiene tanta paciencia… y creo que a veces abuso de ella. No debí tratarlo así ayer, cuando estaba enojado con Kai. Le debo una disculpa, pero a Kai…/– Apretó sus puños– /No se lo perdonaré ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? El no es nadie…/

…

_---Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero al escuchar esto, dudo que hallas hablado en serio alguna vez en tu vida---._

…

/¡Demonios! Recuerdo sus palabras y me pongo furioso. El idiota casi no habla, pero cuando lo hace que molesto es/ –Apoyó la bicicleta en la barda de una pared y se recargó de ella cruzando los brazos. Ese lugar era una glorieta. Un tramo muy cortó, por el que alrededor transitaban autos, era un lugar ruidoso pero por ser un pequeño cruce, las personas la dejaban pronto, así que estaba sólo rodeado del transito–. /Me pregunto a que habrá venido a Japón. El se había ido con Yuriy y los blitzkrieg boys. Creí que no volvería a verle. ¿Yuriy habrá venido con él? ¿Y que diría la estúpida carta que le envió a Rei?/

…

_---Quizás –aceptó y abrió sus ojos mirándolo con orgullo– Me encantaría que te atrevieras a decir eso mismo después de que te venza en una beybatalla---._

…

/No creo que haya venido solo por una beybatalla/– Pensó incrédulo– /Kai no es tan simple para hacer esas cosas…/– Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios–/ Como si el beyblade fuera "lo más importante…"/ –Ironizó eso ultimo.

Un atractivo chico de cabellos negros amarrados en una larga trenza y de un par de llamativos ojos dorados ya había salido del departamento en el que vivía y ahora caminaba por las calles. Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, arreglado formalmente incluso con el cierre cerrado y la camisa vestida. El pelinegro se veía un poco desanimado con relación a días anteriores, había tratado de no pensar mucho en el asunto, pero a partir de lo de ayer, sentía que no le había prestado la suficiente atención al cambio de Takao. Y lo cierto es que él quería al Takao de antes de vuelta, y no se lo decía pero, le preocupaba que hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo…

Doblo en la esquina y al alzar la vista distinguió a Takao, con la camisa de fuera y el saco del uniforme abiertos, desaliñado como siempre, recargado en su bici, la cual estaba a su vez atrancada contra la pared. Se alegró mucho de verlo allí, y esperándolo, sobre todo por que pasó por su mente que estaría enojado con él o algo así por lo de ayer.

–¡Taka-chan! –Gritó para llamar su atención…

/Que fácil fue para mi dejarlo… creí que sería lo más importante y gracias a el nadie me toma en serio… ¡Que patético! De verdad que doy pena, por eso todos esos idiotas en la escuela ser ríen de mi cuando me ven…/ –Un rostro conocido se quiso filtrar en su memoria, pero el la frenó, igual que la ultima vez– /Estúpido… cuanto le odio…/

Rei, caminó un poco más de prisa para llegar con Takao, pues era obvio que por el ruido del transito no le había escuchado, pero en cuanto llegó más cerca de Takao miró en el rostro de su amigo la misma mirada que ayer le vio al discutir con Kai, una mirada llena de rencor y de enojo.

–Takao… –Repitió más para si mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Takao le oyera, sin embrago, este parecía estar en una dimensión distinta a la de él. No había hecho caso ni si quiera de su presencia.

/¿En quien piensas Takao?/ –Pensó Rei mirándolo fijamente…

El peliazul lanzó un suspiro para tratar de relajarse y al voltear justo se topó con su pelinegro amigo quien lo miraba. Y entonces sonrió como hacia tiempo no lo hacía.

–Rei

El aludido interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar que le hablaba y al ver su sonrisa.

–Taka… –Salio con poco afán.

–Oye –la sonrisa de Kinomiya desapareció siendo sustituida por un gesto suspicaz– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

–Eh… ¿Cómo? –Quiso saber el de ojos dorados.

El peliazul se cruzó de brazos y lo miró serio, gesto que hace unos meses sería totalmente nada usual en él.

–¿Compasivo? –Preguntó– Sabes que no quiero que sientas lastima por mi Rei.

–No seas tonto, no es eso lo que hacía –Comentó Rei, con naturalidad.

–¿Tonto? Ahora resulta que soy tonto… y "ciego" –Dijo molesto, pero quieto– Yo sé lo que vi.

Rei sonrió.

–Lo siento Takao, pero estar preocupado no es lo mismo que sentir lastima –Aclaró.

–No tienes que preocuparte por mi Rei –Respondió el peliazul tomando su bicicleta y acomodándose en ella para reanudar el camino, antes de que se hiciera tarde.

–De acuerdo, no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo –Fue la respuesta del chino– sabes que te quiero, Takao. –Finalizó.

Takao se ruborizó al oír eso.

–Ah… bueno. Yo también te aprecio mucho amigo.

Rei escuchó eso. Sabía que Takao era lo más honesto y sincero que podía con sus sentimientos. Sabía a la perfección que no lo quería del mismo modo que él. En algún momento tendría que aceptarlo, antes de que sus sentimientos crecieran y terminara haciéndose daño.

–¿Rei? –lo llamó Takao al no escuchar nada más de él, hasta lo volteo a ver.

–No pasa nada –Dijo y se acercó para abordar como siempre la parte de atrás de la bicicleta de Takao– será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde, tengo práctica de Química. –Dijo mientras que se subía bien a la bici y se sujetaba de los hombros del peliazul.

–No se cómo te gusta la Química y además las practicas son aburridísimas, bueno al menos para mi– Dijo mientras que comenzaba a pedalear.

–Pues a mi me sorprende que te guste la Geografía.

–¿Por qué?

–Jum –El chino dejo escapar una media risa. Lo que provocó que la paranoia de Kinomiya se activara.

–¿Y esa risa que significa?

–Nada, amenos que tu quieras pensar algo –Sonrió, mirando al frente y disfrutando como siempre del aire matutino golpeando en su cara y agitando sus cabellos.

/¿Qué quiso decir?/ –pensó Takao sin saber si enojarse o no.

–Taka…

–¿Umn?

–¿Es verdad lo que dijiste ayer a Kai? ¿Lo de que dejaras el Beyblade…?

El chino sintió como el cuerpo de Takao se tensó un poco, esto debido a que lo sujetaba de los hombros…

–No lo "dejaré" –Reparo en la expresión– Ya lo "he dejado".

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Al fin llegaron a la preparatoria y sin decir más se dirigió cada quien a su aula. A Takao le tranquilizó que Rei dejara por fin el asunto de Kai, sin embrago se esperaba que le insistiera más tarde con eso. Suspiró con algo de cansancio como cada mañana de esos últimos días. Ya no escuchaba burlas pero sabía que aun hablaban de él. No saludaba a nadie, ni los miraba, si por él fuera no volvería a ir a la escuela, pero el no era un cobarde como él, él estaba dispuesto a dar la cara, ¿pero frente a quienes? ¿Qué era esa endemoniada idea de querer demostrar algo a los demás? Tan solo por eso se daba cuenta de que no había dejado de comportarse como un niño. No quería mirar ni a sus amigos, además de que el día anterior se habían pasado de pesados.

Puso su mano en la puerta para correrla (1) cuando esta abrió inesperadamente.

–¡Takao!

–¿Qué quieres Zeo? –Expresó retrocediendo un paso, su peliturquesa amigo le había tomado por sorpresa de nuevo.

–¿Umn? Déjame pensar…–Miró hacia arriba con un gesto pensativo– Creo que quería saludarte.

–"Que gracioso"– Ironizó pasando de él, y se preguntó si Zeo y su hermano se habían puesto de acuerdo para inventar ese "chistecito".

Zeo suspiró en cuando sintió la frialdad de Takao.

/¿Cuánto más seguirá así?

–Hola Takao– Le saludó Salima al verlo– Hoy llegaste muy temprano.

–Hola –respondió con monotonía.

Kane ya ni saludo mejor optó por contar algo.

–Oigan chicos, hoy en la tarde los del Cineclub, proyectaran una película, me han dicho que es buena. ¿Nos quedamos a verla?

–¡Si! –Gritó Zeo casi asustándolos– ¡Me fascina esa película!

–A mi me parece bien –Comentó Salima.

Los tres voltearon a ver al señor del "mal humor". Últimamente Takao no se prestaba para eso, ni para nada. Su actitud comenzaba a hartarles. Tal pareciera que Takao estaba haciendo todo para alejarlos de él. Y casi lo estaba logrando.

–Takao –Se atrevió Kane– ¿Irás?

–¿Cuál es? –preguntó distraídamente.

–¡FF Advent Children! –Dijo Zeo emocionado como él siempre se mostraba– Es dónde Cloud sube un rascacielos volando con la ayuda de todos sus amigos para enfrentarse a un horrible monstruo– Narró todo eso haciendo gestos terroríficos, de sorpresa, alzando y extendiendo las manos. Se veía que en verdad le gustaba mucho esa película.

–No la he visto –Declaró Takao con simpleza, nada inmutado por la emoción demostrada por Zeo.

–¡Es genial! –Expresó Zagart de nuevo alzando sus manos– Y más la parte donde Cloud recuerda Aerith o cuando se reencuentra con su…

–¡Zeo! –Le llamó la atención Kane– ¿Si la sigues contando ya para que la vamos a ver? –Reclamó el peliazul Yamashita. Y tras él, Salima estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Eh? –Reacciono confundido por la molestia de sus dos amigos– Yo la he visto tres veces y la quiero ver de nuevo.

–Pero nadie te la contó a ti –Le peleo Kane.

–Ah… perdón –Se puso la mano en la nuca algo apenado.

Takao que no había dicho nada sonrió tras es cuchar toda la conversación de sus dos amigos. Al parecer Zeo seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció hace años. Salima le llamó la atención de Kane para que mirara la sonrisa de Takao, sonrisa que no habían visto en varios días.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Más tarde. Rei se encontraba en su clase de educación física. Allí estaban otros grupos de tercero y él observaba en específico a uno, donde estaba alguien en específico. Un joven de cabellos azul-plateado y de piel ligeramente bronceada. El era considerado uno de los mejores atletas de la preparatoria Kawasaki. Casi todos opinaban que él tendría mucho éxito en la universidad, aunque para Rei eso era una cosa sin importancia y no era que estuviera celoso, no, a él simplemente le daba igual. El lo observaba por otra razón. Su grupo estaba practicando salto de Longitud, mientras que el de Rei: Salto de cajón. Rei miró con atención como el azul-plateado preparaba su salto y… lo efectuaba.

–Siebald: 7m con 89cm –Anuncio el profesor que media las distancias.

Los demás aplaudieron al mejor de su grupo.

–Kon.

El peliazabache reaccionó.

–Es tu turno –Le avisaba otro chico, uno de cabellos negros con reflejos violetas.

–Si gracias, Shatsu –Agradeció a su compañero y se preparó para saltar. El era el mejor de su clase, de hecho se esperaba que él participara contra Siebald en los juegos de campo que estaban próximos. Ambos eran favoritos y tenían muchas oportunidades, pero ¿Cuál sería el mejor? El truco del salto a la bicicleta de Takao no era solo para molestarlo, y el peliazul lo sabía, aun así no le gustaba la idea de volverse una victima de los accidentes provocados por Rei. Cabía mencionar que el chino pelinegro se alegraba de ser Garland y no Mystel su rival. Rei corrió, saltó y apoyó sus manos en el cojín del los cajones, era la altura máxima. Cayó del otro lado, su salto había sido prefecto. Aunque esos saltos de cajón no tenían nada de reto… sin embrago había quien ni podía hacerlos (N/A: u.úU Yo).

Sus compañeros le aplaudieron.

–Eres el mejor Rei, vas muy bien.

–Estas por superar a Siebald.

Estos entre otros comentarios escuchó Rei, y él solo les sonrió agradeciendo el apoyo y regresando al lugar que ocupara antes. Se recargó en la maya de metal que dividía las canchas. Los juegos de campo estaban cerca pero a él eso le tenía sin cuidado, no era que no le importara pero él estaba más preocupado actualmente por otra cosa… sobre todo por la plática que sostuvo con Takao en la mañana camino a la escuela… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido cuando creyó escuchar un nombre en las voces de los chicos del tercer grupo de tercer año, al principio pensó que era por que estaba distraído, pero decidió voltear hacía allí, miró a través de los espacios de la reja de acero inoxidable y lo que vio lo dejó atónito… pero… ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Estaba allí? ¿Pero cómo? ¡No! Era solo una mala jugada de su cabeza por estar pensando en eso, sin embrago cuando este le regresó la mirada al fin cayó en la cuenta…

–¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE??? –Gritó llenando casi todo el ambiente con su grito, asustando a varios de los que tenía cerca, y a otros que voltearon de inmediato a ver lo que pasaba. Mucho se sorprendieron, no solo por el grito, sino por que era justo Rei quien lo efectuaba. El chino tenía la reputación además de buen atleta como uno de los alumnos más serios, tranquilos y maduros.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

En el receso.

–¡Tengo un hambre! –Anuncio Zeo– Tengan cuidado que soy capaz de servírmelo todo.

–Bueno, al menos déjame una de esas hamburguesas gigantes como mucha salsa –respondió Yamashita.

–¿Taka, vas a comer con nosotros? –Preguntó Salima cogiendo el bazo de Kane con sus manos.

–Si, vamos –Animo Kane la sugerencia

–No puedo, me tocó preparar la comida para Rei y para mí.

–Oh, Lo de la comida volvió. Lo olvidaba.

Zeo guardó silencio por unos momentos reflexionando algo cuando después habló.

–¿Takao, te digo algo y no te enojas? –Anuncio y advirtió el peliturquesa.

El otro peliazul y la pelirroja se pusieron en alerta. Esperar a que Takao no se enojara con cualquier comentario era cosa de un verdadero optimista. Además todavía estaba por verse la clase de tontería que Zeo estaba pidiendo permiso para decir. Pero todo el mundo sabe que para decir una tontería NO se pide permiso. Una tontería la dices o no la dices y ya. Si la dices atente a las consecuencias y si no la dices, a nadie le importa.

Takao miró a Zeo esperando a que hablara y este lo hizo.

–Yo siempre pensé que entre Rei y tú había algo más que amistad.

–¡Zeo! –Reprendieron la pelirroja y el peliazul al mismo tiempo casi. Aunque si se lo preguntaban a ellos, tendrían que admitir que lo mismo pasó por su cabeza alguna vez, pero sabían que esa tontería no era prudente de decir, si es que hay tonterías prudentes de decir.

–Claro que no –Respondió Takao volteando el rostro con molestia, aunque la sugerencia le hizo ruborizar, sobre todo por las constantes y "descaradas" declaraciones de Rei. Takao a veces se preguntaba que tenía Rei en la cabeza últimamente– Los veo en clase–. Se alejó.

–Oye Zeo ¿En que estas pensando? –Preguntó Kane– ¿Quieres que Takao se ponga de malhumor otra vez?

–Claro que no– Sonrió apenado– es solo que esa idea llevaba en mi cabeza un buen rato y ya me había hartado de ella.

Salima y Kane suspiraron, ya sabían que Takao era homosexual, pero ese era el tema que definitivamente ninguno de los dos quería mover.

–M-mejor vamos a comer –Comentó Salima para desviar el tema.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Minutos antes de eso en otro salón.

Rei estaba sentado en su respectivo lugar, no paraba de mirar su reloj de pulsera, faltaban unos minutos más para que sonara el timbre. Miró también repetidas veces hacia la puerta, como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí en cualquier momento.

–¿Kon-san? –Dijo la maestra. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y de ojos grises tras un par de anteojos.

–…

–¡Kon-san!

–¿Eh? – Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada de la profesora. –Perdón.

–¿Se encuentra bien, Kon-san? –preguntó ella.

–¿Yo…?

Todos los del salón lo voltearon a ver.

–Lo noto muy ansioso por salir de la clase.

–Ah, estoy bien. No es nada.

El timbre sonó.

Algunos festejaron y comenzaron a salir. Rei suspiró y se recostó en la mesa.

–¿Rei…?– Le habló el mismo chico de cabellos negros y ojos violetas que le habló en las canchas.

–Adelántate Shatsu –Sonrió Rei mirándolo desde la mesa– Yo tengo que ver a Takao.

–De acuerdo. –El chico se retiró.

Unos chicos se acercaron a la sensei diciendole algo y después se retiraron. Ella miró a Rei con más atención.

–Kon-san –Escuchó a la profesora de nuevo.

–¿Si, Noriko-sensei?

–¿Esta todo en orden? –Preguntó de nuevo acercándose al lugar de Rei– Sus compañeros dicen que está un poco alterado desde la clase de educación física. ¿Le preocupa el torneo de habilidades de campo?

–No, no es eso –Dijo de un modo muy calmado, como siempre era él. Y todo eso era por que había gritado un "poco" en la clase.

–Siebald-san y usted son los favoritos para ese torneo. Ambos son muy buenos, no tiene que preocuparse tanto, ganar o perder no lo es todo.

–Si, gracias sensei, pero me tengo que ir –Se paró mostrando de nuevo su impaciencia– tengo que ver a alguien.

–Está bien. Pero si necesita hablar con alguien de algun problema o cualquier cosa, yo aquí estaré con gusto.

–Si, de acuerdo, se lo agradezco –Respondió y corrió hacia la puerta, pero en lugar de salir, se recostó en la pared junto a esta, y con discreción y lentitud se asomó, mirando a ambos lados, como si se ocultara de alguien. Después de esa extraña conducta, abandonó el salón con paso cauteloso sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados.

La sensei se quedó un poco sorprendida por ese modo tan raro en que el pelinegro había actuado.

/n.nU Y dice que no está preocupado por el torneo/ –Pensó la castaña.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Rei bajó corriendo las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo igual de vacío, pues ya todos estaban en el patio. Bajo las escaleras se detuvo un momento ocultándose tras unos arbustos que estaban de su altura. Miró hacia el patio a través de las ramas de los arbustos. Las dejó y suspiró.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se dijo así mismo en voz alta– Esto es tonto.

–Oye Rei… –Se escuchó tras él.

–WAAAAAA!!!! –Gritó Rei.

–WAAAAAA!!!­ –Gritó el que le había hablado.

–¡KYO! –Gritó al ver que se trataba de su amigo castaño.

–¡REI! –Grito también este.

Rei suspiró y lo observó.

–Que susto me di.

–¡Susto el que me diste tu a mi! –Reprochó Kyo, en uno de sus ataques de nervios, muy comunes cuando era el técnico de los Bladebreakers, o de los BBA Revolutions.

–¿Por qué has gritado Kyo?

–Por que tú lo hacías –Aclaró un poco más controlado– ¿Qué te ocurre Rei? Tú no te alteras tan fácilmente.

Rei se volteó para mirar al patio, y dijo con un tono de ironía levemente marcado.

–Como se ve que has dejado de frecuentar a Takao.

El castaño reaccionó al instante al escuchar el nombre del peliazul.

–¿Takao? ¿Pasó algo con él?

–Si… –Hizo una pausa– y con… Kai.

–¿Kai? –Repitió de nuevo el castaño algo confuso– ¿Qué tiene que ver Kai? ¿El ni si quiera está en Japón?

Rei se decidió a salir de detrás de los arbustos y caminar con cautela hasta las jardineras que tenían muchos más árboles, se puso justo de tras de uno, del que se recargó. Kyo al verlo andar solo fue tras él hasta estacionarse de nuevo a sus espaldas.

–¿Recuerdas la carta? –preguntó Rei al sentirlo parase tras de él.

–¿Carta?

–Si, la carta que Kai me envió para avisarme de su regreso –Dijo aun con mucha paciencia, aunque había algo en esa conversación que comenzaba a molestarlo.

–Ah, ya recuerdo. ¿Decía cuando iba a volver?

–Solo decía que pronto…, y eso fue justo ayer.

–¿Ayer? –Repitió Kyo por enésima vez.

Un gesto de fastidio apareció en la mirada de Rei.

–Si, Kyo. Ayer, ¿Quieres dejar de poner en forma de pregunta todo lo que te digo? –Dijo perdiendo la calma.

–Lo siento. Pero ¿cómo te enteraste?

–Por que ya lo vi…

–Oh, ¿Y cómo está?

–Furioso –Dijo Rei como si esa palabra no fuera tan importante en una plática acerca de Kai. Sin embargo, y pesé al tono de Rei, Kyo se preocupó.

–¿Eh? ¿Habrá tenido problemas en el viaje…? ¿Dónde le viste?

–En el Dojo Kinomiya.

–¿Qué? ¿Fue a la casa de Takao? –Se agitó comenzando a entender por que estaba furioso, aun sin conocer el verdadero motivo– ¿No me digas que Takao se puso a molestarlo con alguna tontería? Aunque eso no sería posible por el humor que se carga Takao últimamente…

Rei se regresó hacia Kyo apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol del que estaban detrás.

–Pues… –Dudó– Takao le dijo a Kai que…

–¿Aja…? –Lo miró interrogante.

–Le dijo que había dejado el…

–…

–… El Beyblade.

–¿QUEEEEEEE? –El grito del castaño sonó por todo el patio asustando a los pájaros que descansaban en las ramas de los árboles de la jardinera, los cuales salieron despavoridos ante el ruido.

–No tenías que gritar tan fuerte… –Expresó Rei con los ojos cerrados y tratando de no perder la poca de calma que le quedaba.

–¿CÓMO NO? –Exclamó Kyo alterado.

Por toda reacción Rei tomó a Kyo del brazo y lo llevó corriendo tras uno de los edificios donde guardaban los utensilios de limpieza y otras cosas, no había nadie por allí. Pero había una jardinera con muchos arbustos.

–Ese tipo bromas tontas, no solo alteran a Kai…

–Kyo…– Habló Rei de nuevo mirándolo serio– No fue una broma…

–¿QUÉEEEEE? –Otro grito sacudió el edificio que tenían cerca.

–¡Quieres dejar de gritar! –Reclamó al fin el chino ya harto de las reacciones desproporcionadas del otro.

Kyo se puso las manos en la cara con nerviosismo.

–No, no es posible. ¿Takao dejará el beyblade…? Eso es una terrible noticia… ¿Y ESPERABAS QUE KAI NO SE ALTERARA? –Dijo mirando a Rei igual de alterado.

–Lo que me preocupa no es que Takao deje el beyblade, en algún momento irá a hacerlo, y respetaré su decisión, sin embargo, creo que ahora lo hace por lo que pasó hace días en el beyestadio.

–No puedo creerlo… –Inclinó un poco el rostro– Takao no es así, él no se rinde tan fácilmente. ¿Estas seguro que es por eso? –alzó la vista esperanzado en que Rei le dijera que no lo estaba.

–Si fuera una decisión bien pensada no hubiera dudado en decírselo a Kai, él es su mejor rival. Pero cuando Kai quiso saber sus razones no dijo nada, y eso lo enojó mucho. –Explicó Rei asomándose de detrás del edificio– Tuvieron una fuerte discusión, creí que Kai mataría a Takao. Pero pude persuadir a Kai de que lo dejara, Kai no está para tonterías, seguramente si se entera de que Takao deja el beyblade por algo así, se va a enojar aun más, y me preocupa el estado emocional de Takao, no está bien… y no sé que hacer para ayudarlo… –Se escuchó un deje de tristeza en la voz de Rei en eso ultimo.

–¿Y… Y por qué no le ofreces a Takao participar contigo en el torneo Beydúo? –Propuso el castaño mirando a Rei encogido detrás de unos tambos de agua que había en esa parte del patio.

–Umn… no sé… /No creo que quiera…hace un año se negó/ –Dijo, y pensó después el pelinegro con un leve rastro de tristeza.

–Oye Rei…

–Dime –contestó atrás de un contenedor de basura.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó con una gota de sudor escurriendo de su cabeza.

–¿Qué crees que hago? –Preguntó Rei con un tono ligero de disgusto como si lo que hiciera fuera lo más obvio del mundo… aunque lo era.

–Pues… me da la impresión de que te estas escondiendo… –Tanteó a decir el castaño de ojos verdes con un poco de pena por la propuesta tonta, además de quién se podría estar escondiendo su pelinegro amigo…

–Es que… ESO hago, Kyo.

–¿Eh? –Se sorprendió– ¿Y eso por que?

–Pues por que no quiero que alguien me vea… –Dijo de nuevo con pronunciación obvia– aunque me temo que no lo hago muy bien, pues tú me viste.

–No te ofendas Rei, pero creo que no eres bueno en esto…

Rei trató de no enojarse con eso…

–¿Y a donde se supone que vas?

–A donde Takao y yo solemos ir a comer–. Vio que iniciaban las jardineras. Ya estaba cerca del lugar– No hay moros en la costa –Echó a correr.

–¡¡R-Rei espera!! –Trató de seguirle el paso, pero el pelinegro era muy veloz.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Mientras tanto. Justo en aquel lugar al que Rei se refería se encontraba Takao, sentado, un poco aburrido. Junto a él tenía los almuerzos que el abuelo preparara para Rei y para él.

–Demonios… ¿Dónde se metió, Rei? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Suspiró recostándose en el pasto, y mirando el cielo– /¿Se habrá enojado por lo de la mañana?/ –Pensó. Miró las nubes y su mente divagó… recordando algo… –¿Qué estarás haciendo… Enjan?

Sintió como alguien se acercaba tras él a medida que pisaba el pasto. Takao reaccionó y se alzó.

–Rei, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –Se volteó– El receso no nos va a alcanzar para… –Pero dejo sus palabras a medías al ver que no era Rei quien estaba allí…

–¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!!!

Kyo y Rei que ya estaban cerca de allí escucharon el grito de Takao.

–¡Takao! –Se preocupó Rei por alguna extraña razón y aceleró más el paso. Hasta llegar a donde estaba Takao en el suelo, mirando algo frente a él, lo que parecía asustarlo mucho.

–¿Takao? –Preguntó Kyo.

–¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI! –Gritó Takao alterado.

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Puertas que se deslizan para abrirse o cerrarse, la mayoría de las escuelas, primarias, secundarías y medio superiores tiene ese tipo de puertas en Japón.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Se acabó, siento mucho si quedó muy largo, pero acá mi quejumbrosa Oscuridad me dijo que le faltaba ¬¬U

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬X es que le faltaba._

u.ú Si, si como digas, no tengo mucho que decir. Se que estuvo un poco aburrido, si les gustó déjenme un review, para saberlo, sino… también dejen uno xD. Si hay algo raro o mal por allí me avisan mi teclado me hace escribir incongruencias T.T

**Numero de Reviews 20, a los 28 se asegura actualización (Aunque tarde un poco n.nU)**

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

_Yami Hisaki: Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos._

**¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess" y Yami Hisaki Raiden "Su oscuridad."

Do svidan ya! (Дο свидания!)

25


	4. ¿Otra vez?

Corazones sincronizados

**Encontrando un sentimiento.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(Miércoles 23 de julio de 2008)

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

_Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Shonen ai (relaciones chicoxchico malexmale) así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias NO sigas leyendo._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Privettt!! (Hola en Ruso) Kak dela? (¿Cómo están?) Yo, sin empleo x.X, sé que me perdí mucho tiempo, pero era precisamente por que no tenía tiempo para esto, pero la excusas sobran no pretendo desaparecer y dejar esto tirado, aunque he de admitir que por mucho tiempo no tuve nada de inspiración.

Pero, para no hacer más largo el cuento, quiero agradecer a mis lectores y también disculparme por haber tardado tanto. Gracias a: **Takaita H., Jery H., Phoenix Mildred, Kaily H., Hakura-black, Megumi K., Ginny, Taly, Zei K-I., Rub, Hikaru no Yami, Quimera Dreams, Kizuna/Nene y a Minyooki-chan**. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. Y a quienes tengo su E-mail ya les he enviado su respuesta, al igual que a los Log in. Quienes no tienen E-mail, las respuestas en mi perfil (Donde dice Senshi Hisaki Raiden). Aunque lo más probable es que ya no tenga lectores xDDDD

_Yami Hisaki: Si tú eres nuevo leyendo este fic, no olvides dejar t__u E-mail en tu Review o tu Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la actualización, Ok?_

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases (Ironias); _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

--

**Capítulo 04: ¿Otra vez?**

--

–¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI! –Gritó Takao alterado, ignorando a los recién llegados.

–¡Kai! –Expresó Kyo sorprendido.

El joven de los cabellos en dos tonos y los ojos amatistas, más serios y misteriosos, estaba allí, de pie frente a ellos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Replicó Takao con más énfasis, pues Kai ya estaba mirando a Rei y a Kyo, e ignorándolo a él y a la pregunta que le había hecho.

–Que gusto verte Kai –Dijo Kyo ignorando a Takao también.

–Hola –respondió corto y sin ninguna emoción.

–Rei me platicó que llegaste ayer.

Mientras Kyo y Kai "platicaban" Rei, meditaba que lo mejor era llevarse a Takao de allí antes de que volvieran a pelear, igual o peor que ayer.

–Tranquilo Takao…–le murmuró, al tiempo que se agachaba y tomaba al nombrado de los brazos para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

–¡No me da la gana calmarme! ¿Qué hace él aquí? –Insistió enojado, aceptando la ayuda de Rei no de muy buen agrado. –¿Por dónde entraste? –Se dirigió a Kai de nuevo, acercándose amenazante a este tan pronto como se libró del agarre de Rei.

Kai regresó sus amatistas a los rubís de Kinomiya y lentamente una sonrisa burlona adornó sus labios. No pensó que Takao hiciera tanto escándalo por verlo allí. ¿De verdad tanto le molestaba su presencia? En realidad no pensó alterarlo tan solo con eso, pero, en algún lugar de su mente esa reacción era divertida, extraño que él pensara así. Le estaba divirtiendo tanto eso que quiso prolongarlo, así que en lugar de explicar algo, optó por responder de manera literal la pregunta del peliazul.

–"¿Por la puerta…?" –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Y eso crispó más los nervios de Takao, quien apenas escuchar esas palabras sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo.

–¡No juegues conmigo Hiwatari! –Gritó mientras que se lanzaba ya casi para llevar a cabo la acción, sin embargo fue detenido por Rei de su cometido.

Al ver la prudente acción de Rei, la diversión de Kai terminó y se limitó a responder la verdadera pregunta.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –Reiteró cruzando sus brazos y regresando su habitual gesto indiferente– Cursaré tercero de preparatoria.

–¿Qué? –Gritó Takao.

Rei ya se lo imaginaba, ahora sería su turno de dar explicaciones, anteriormente nunca llegó a pensar que hubiera algún problema con que Kai continuara sus estudios en Kawasaki, sin embargo lo ocurrido el día anterior y debido al constante malhumor de Takao, eso se había vuelto demasiado complicado.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –Preguntó Kai alzando una ceja.

–¡Mentiroso! –Expresó el peliazul con una sonrisa despectiva y cruzando los brazos– No se como habrás hecho para estar aquí adentro, pero a mi no me vas a engañar con eso.

Ante tales palabras, Kai cerró sus ojos y una corta risa burlona salió de sus labios entre abiertos. A veces era tan fácil ganarle a Takao que a veces se preguntaba cómo era que un tipo como él había terminado siendo su más grande rival. Miró en seguida a Rei, provocando que el chino se pusiera más nervioso.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Takao, Kai –Intervino oportunamente Kyouju– los exámenes de admisión para Kawasaki son en fechas fijas y exclusivas. –La mirada indiferente de Kai regresó al castaño oji-verde al escuchar su lógica. –Si llegaste ayer, no puedes estar inscrito en Kawasaki… ni por que tengas dinero– se atrevió a asegurar el castaño.

Kai no respondió a eso únicamente regresó sus amatistas a Rei, y este mando un suspiro y al fin habló:

–Yo… –Hablo llamando de inmediato la atención de Takao y de Kyo– yo puedo responder a esa pregunta. –hizo una breve pausa y reanudó– Hace unos años, Kai me platicó que de estar en Japón en tiempo de preparatoria, el se inscribiría en Kawasaki, él mismo me trajo aquí y entonces yo decidí que haría mi examen para ésta escuela con él.

–Ohh– Balbuceó Kyo. Por su parte Takao ya se imaginaba lo que seguía.

–En realidad, Kai realizó sus exámenes de admisión al mismo tiempo que yo, pero como ya saben él se fue a Rusia, antes de iniciar el primer curso.

–¡Ya veo! –Sonrió Kyo juntando sus manos en un aplauso– ¿Entonces aprobaste todos tus exámenes, Kai? Pero que digo… ¡Es obvio! Por eso estas aquí, eso quiere decir que dejaste pendientes tus estudios con una baja indefinida, la que se activa al momento en que tú solicitas su término.

Kai sabía que Kyo era muy listo y gracias a eso y a la aclaración de Rei, el se había ahorrado esas fastidiosas explicaciones. Regresó su mirada a Takao quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

–Los exámenes no estuvieron tan difíciles– agregó– "después de todo, Kinomiya está aquí".

–¡YAAA! –Expresó con fuerza Takao– ¡Ayer tuve suficiente de ti, Hiwatari! – Se volteó y buscó sus cosas, tan pronto las vio, camino a ellas y recogiéndolas se hecho a caminar– ¡Rei, vamonos de aquí!

–¿Eh? ¿A dónde? –atinó a decir, por lo menos Takao no estaba enojado con él… o eso parecía.

–¡A donde sea que no sea aquí! –Gritó caminado apresurado con las cosas en las manos.

Kai lo atisbó pero no dijo nada.

–Taka-chan… –lo trató de persuadir el chino.

–¿Por qué estas tan enfadado? –preguntó Kyo, pero obviamente no recibió respuesta de Takao– ¿Pues que le pasa…? –Preguntó al que tenía más cerca y ese era Rei, pero este seguía con la mirada hacia donde Takao se había ido.

–Rei.

El aludido regresó la vista.

–Lo siento Kai… –Dijo– Kyo, te veo después– y tras decir eso, fue a seguir a Takao.

Kyo y Kai se quedaron allí parados.

–¡Taka…, Rei! –Los llamó solo por no dejar, pero luego se volvió a Kai– Etto… Kai, no se que decir ¿Crees que me podrías explicar lo que pasó…?

–¿Desde cuándo…? –Preguntó Kai, en lugar de responder, con la mirada fija hacía donde Kinomiya y Kon caminaban.

–¿Cómo? –Se extrañó Kyo.

–¿Desde cuando ellos dos andan así? –completó su pregunta.

El castaño escuchó la pregunta completa, pero completa o incompleta no entendía a lo que se refería. ¿Qué quería decir Kai con "Así"?

–¿De que hablas, Kai…?

Kai no tenía ganas de explicar su pregunta, solo se echó a andar, en esa misma dirección.

–¡Kai…! –Protestó, pero se resignó, sabía que no le sacaría a Kai más información de la que ya había dado– Rayos no entiendo nada –Se dijo para si una vez solo– ¿Las cosas irían tan mal con Takao y Kai? ¿Y que pasa con el Beyblade… y el Beydúo? ¡Tengo tantas dudas y tantos amigos que no se toman la molestia de explicarme! Y ahora que hago… –bajó la vista sin saber a donde irse.

–¡Kyoujou!

El llamado de su nombre lo hizo reaccionar y despejar por unos instantes el dilema en que estaba…

–Hiromi…

La chica de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño llegó a donde se encontraba él.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Se movió graciosamente buscando atrás de Kyo– ¿Y Rei y Takao?

–Hee... Se acaban de ir ¿pasa algo? –Inquirió para desviar un poco el tema.

–No realmente– Dijo y sonrió– pero escuché algo interesante de los del grupo 3-A y se los quería contar a los tres.

–¿Qué es?

–Dijeron que Kai está en la escuela –Sonrió– aunque después pensé que no era muy viable– cambio su gesto sonriente a uno pensativo– Kai está ahora mismo en Rusia.

–Aahh…– Titubeó el chico, pero Hiromi no se percató, solo seguía hablando.

–Apenas ayer Rei nos avisó del regreso de Kai. Así que no va a llegar en un día de un lugar tan lejos como Rusia, y además tampoco podría estar en Kawasaki como alumno, a menos que haya realizado sus exámenes de admisión en el periodo correspondiente, aunque parece ser que ya se acercan.

Kyo guardó silencio sobre lo sucedido, quizás lo mejor era que Hiromi no supiera que Kai si estaba en la escuela…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

El peliazul y el pelinegro caminaban por uno de los largos pasillos de la preparatoria en silencio desde hacía un buen rato. Rei veía la espalda de Takao con algo de preocupación. Pero no se atrevía a hacer algo, desde hacía un tiempo que temía que con cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera, él terminara alejándolo como lo hizo con la mayoría de las personas en la escuela. Era raro para Takao ser tan poco sociable, e incluso ocuparse de ahuyentar a quienes se le acercaban, pero eso ahora era una realidad. ¿Hasta donde terminaría eso?

–Takao…– le llamó con suavidad.

–… –No hubo respuesta...

…

_Esa mañana…_

_--No sabía que dejaste el beyblade –Dijo vacilante– Creí que yo sería el primero en saber algo así…--._

_Hubo un lapso de silencio._

_--Rei… –Reanudó Takao– Lo siento, no debía haberte tratado así ayer, no estaba enojado contigo._

_Y él se había alegrado de escuchar eso, había pensado por el contrario que se enfadaría, pero le tranquilizó mucho que no fuera así, sin embrago…_

_--¿Qué hay de Kai?--._

_--Es un tonto –Respondió como si nada mirando hacia el frente, la escuela ya estaba cerca--._

_--Eso significa que sigues enojado con él--._

_--No tenía por que insultarme--._

_--La noticia le tomó por sorpresa y debo admitir que a mi también. Además cuando quiso saber tus razones no se las diste –Dijo a manera de enterarse el también de ellas--._

_--No estoy obligado a darle explicaciones--._

_--Pero Taka… No puedes enojarte con él por eso. Si dejas el beyblade así como así, es obvio que él no lo tomara muy bien y menos sin conocer los motivos…--._

_--Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es solo asunto mío –Dijo serio– Tal vez a ti si debí decírtelo antes, porque tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero a él no le debo nada--._

_--Pero Kai es nuestro amigo también…--._

_--¡Que gran chiste! –Dijo con sarcasmo– Esa supuesta amistad con él, nunca fue reciproca. Antes era muy necio para admitirlo, pero ya no soy el mismo de antes…--._

_--/Lamento tanto eso…/ –Había pensado– Esta bien… /Al final las cosas deben de ser a tu modo, en eso eres como Kai/--._

…

Takao caminaba sin pausa hacia ningún lado. Estaba tan enojado con Kai que lo único que quiso fue salir de esa odiosa escena y ya.

Rei sabía a lo que se exponía, pero era una completa estupidez que sintiera miedo de la reacción de Takao. Así que se atrevió a preguntar, dadas las circunstancias se había dado cuenta de que en realidad el peliazul estaba lo suficientemente enojado con Hiwatari como para no perdonarlo jamás.

–¿Hasta cuando estarás molesto con Kai? –preguntó.

–Hasta que se le quite lo idiota y prepotente– Sonrió sarcástico– haciendo cuentas… ¡nunca! – Y siguió su paso.

Rei escuchó eso y suspiró.

–Pero Takao…

–"Y gracias por decirme que Kai pensaba regresar a la escuela a la que se apuntó" –Interrumpió con ironía– "Gracias por habérmelo contado tan oportunamente" – Dijo entre dientes– Ahora tendré que tener cuidado de no golpearlo en cuanto me lo encuentre en los pasillos.

Por un breve instante había pensado que se libraría de ese reproche, pero no había sido así. Era obvio que Takao se iba a enojar con él, aunque no era razonable.

–Ya que estamos en agradecimientos –dijo serio– también gracias por decirme, antes de que Kai llegara, que te retirabas del Beyblade.

Takao escuchó eso, pero no dijo nada, en cambio aumento la velocidad de su paso, para no tener que hablar de ello.

–Takao…–Le llamó al ver su reacción– ¡Takao! –Se apresuró y lo detuvo atravesando un brazo frente a él.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Takao a la defensiva, topándose con esa mirada dorada y seria.

–Pareciera que te has molestado con Kai por recordarte el Beyblade… y no es que esté justificando la manera en que te habló– Se apresuró a aclarar– bajó la mano sin dejar de mirarlo– No me importa seguir hablando de Kai, lo que yo quiero saber es por que tan repentinamente has decidido dejarlo.

–¿Es que no puedo hacerlo? –Dijo un poco ansioso por las aserciones de Rei, y luego ladeo la mirada hacia el suelo– Ni que fuera la gran cosa– dijo con tono bajo, como refunfuñando.

–¡Lo es! –Se alteró Rei, sujetándolo los hombros de Takao– No puedo creer que dejes así como así algo que tanto amabas hacer– se corrigió– que amábamos los cuatro, ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Éramos los mejores!

Takao se sintió bastante incómodo con los comentarios de Rei, y atinó a responder.

–Ya te lo había dicho Rei –Dijo con indiferencia, más bien con fastidio– sino pueden aceptarme de este modo, entonces…

Kai caminaba por las jardineras del segundo patio. Estaba un poco extraviado, la escuela era grande y nadie le había dado un recorrido por ella; debido a que él se negó a que se la dieran, pues ya había recibido una alguna vez, pero tenía ya tanto tiempo que ya no se acordaba. Quizá le debió pedir a Kyo que lo hiciera, pero más sin embargo había dejado al chico hablando solo. Típico de él aunque ya no quería hacerlo al final terminaba actuando como siempre.

El peligris se había ido con la intención de seguir a Rei y a Takao. Se encargaría de averiguar lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, ya que nadie se lo pensaba decir, aun si Kinomiya lo odiaba, lo haría. No permitiría que Takao se librara de él. Siguió con tales pensamientos sin notar lo poco comunes que eran en él. Distinguió a lo lejos, entre dos edificios a Takao y a Rei. Por alguna razón rara razón en ese pasillo no había nadie más. Siguió caminando hasta que notó como sus ex –compañeros de equipo discutían.

–…Sino pueden aceptarme de este modo…– Alcanzó a escuchar a Takao decirle a Rei– entonces… –Y antes de que pudiera escuchar como terminaba la frase de Takao se sorprendió levemente al ver como Rei se le acercaba y lo abrazaba repentinamente. Hiwatari incluso detuvo su paso al ver esa acción por parte del pelinegro.

Rei rodeó entre sus brazos a Takao. Desde aquella fatídica semana, sentía como Takao los alejaba de él cada vez más con esa actitud, y por primera vez no pudo evitar comentarlo, de hacérselo notar, quizás su amigo no se había dado cuenta que los lastimaba comportándose así…

–¿Por qué tratas de alejarnos, Takao?

El peliazul se había quedado inmóvil con él abrazo del chino, y con sus palabras se estremeció.

–¿Lo estas haciendo por eso…? ¿En verdad es así como te quieres retirar del beyblade? ¿Eso es lo último que quieres que recuerden de ti? ¿Por qué lo que él hizo fue tan importante? –Sin notarlo lo asaltó con preguntas– ¡El Takao que yo conozco es más fuerte y no se dejaría vencer por esto!

Kai se movió de nuevo al ver como Takao empujaba a Rei de forma algo brusca, deshaciéndose del abrazo del chino.

–Estoy de malhumor, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Es que está prohibido para mí estar así? –Dijo Takao, y Kai apenas si alcanzó a oír– Él, solo me ayudó a darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas– Lo miró con resentimiento– Creí que tu si me aceptabas, Rei… me equivoque– se dio vuelta– ¡No me sigas! – Corrió dejando a Rei allí parado con esa advertencia.

Rei estaba apunto de sufrir una jaqueca. Alzó una mano y la puso en su frente. Ya había visto esa escena en sus pensamientos. Al final solo había logrado que Takao también perdiera la confianza en él. No sabía que hacer… Nada de lo que hacía o decía parecía tener efecto, incluso parecía empeorarlo. Y además… el poco interés de Takao por sus sentimientos comenzaba a doler también. El Takao del que se enamoró no era así, ¡Lo quería de vuelta!

–¿Ahora me dirás que pasa?

El chino bajó la mano que tenía en la frente, para distinguir al dueño de esa voz. Kai se acercaba a él con pasos lentos, y se veía igual de serio… Como siempre; pero su pregunta definitivamente denotaba interés. Y eso lo hizo sentir intranquilo, no pensaba contarle nada, además de que eso podría hacerle perder la confianza de Takao totalmente en esos momentos.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –había sido una respuesta evasiva, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber las razones de Kai para estar interesado en lo que le pasaba a Takao.

–…/¿Otra vez?/ –Pensó Kai fastidiado por la poca cooperación de Rei. ¿Por qué simplemente no le contestaba y ya? ¿Tenía que pedir razones? Reitero en el hecho de que él tendría que averiguarlo por si mismo, era obvio que Rei no le ayudaría. Avanzó hasta rebasar a Rei y se fue por ese pasillo hasta el fondo, con paso tranquilo y desinteresado.

Rei no supo como interpretar el silencio de Kai, aunque por un lado sabía que Kai no daría explicaciones tenía la sensación de que había una fuerte razón en ello.

Takao llegó al salón, y allí se sentó. El salón era el lugar más seguro, allí nadie lo molestaría.

¿Qué había de mal con su decisión? ¿Es que nadie la respetaría? Kai y Rei ya le habían reprendido por ella, especialmente Kai, y además, ahora estaba allí, en la escuela… como si tuviera tantas ganas de verlo después de lo sucedido. ¡Que mala suerte tenía! Lo mejor era que se quedara allí, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería estar solo y que todos lo dejaran en paz. Sin embrago ante ese ultimo pensamiento reflexionó en una de las cosas que le había dicho Rei hacia unos momentos…

…

_--¿Por qué tratas de alejarnos, Takao?--._

…

Doblo sus brazos sobre la mesa del escritorio individual, y entre ellos recargó su barbilla, desvió su vista hacia los pupitres de al lado, donde se sentaban Zeo, Kane y Salima… pero fue incapaz de dirigir sus pensamientos en esos chicos, que eran sus amigos desde hacía tanto… en cambio, alguien más ocupó sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que golpeara la mesa con su puño, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por hacerlo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

El receso por fin terminó y las clases después de eso fueron monótonas y aburridas para Rei. Estaba preocupado… y triste por la discusión que tuvo con Takao. Temía que este no volviera a hablarle. Al final de las clases sé quedó sentado y desganado en su pupitre, dando vueltas a las palabras de Takao el día anterior, en la cocina, antes de que prepararan el agua de naranja.

…

_--Takao, sabes que no suelo pedirte nada, y mucho menos por Kai, pero… por favor, ¿Tan solo por hoy podrías dejar esa actitud?--._

_--No, Rei. Este es mi verdadero yo, y si a alguien no le gusta… no le pido que se quede conmigo--._

…

Esas palabras le habían afectado mucho a él ¿Es que esa conducta no era algo temporal?

–¿Kon, te pasa algo?

El aludido no se movió ni un poco de su posición, los únicos que se movieron fueron sus ojos, para enfocar a la persona que le hablaba.

–Ah… Shatsu, eres tú…–Dijo con voz muy baja.

El chico de cabellos negros y de reflejos violetas, se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente.

–Desde la clase de deportes andas muy raro, ¿Sigues preocupado por Siebald y los juegos de campo?

Rei arrugó el entrecejo en molestia al escuchar eso de nuevo.

–Eso no me importa Shatsu.

Shatsu se quedó contemplando a Rei por un rato sin saber que más decir, después de todo, Rei nunca le contaba más de lo que sabía, era difícil tratar de ayudarlo sabiendo tan poco de él, pero, aun así sabía que su compañero encontraba una solución a sus problemas por si mismo o… eso parecía.

–Kon –Sonrió– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la proyección en el Auditorio de esta tarde?

–¿Umn?

–Es la película de FFVII Advent Childrens, te gustará ¡Vamos!

–Prefiero no hacerlo…

–Oh, vamos –Sonrió de nuevo el otro chico, cerrando un poco sus ojos verdes –Si es por el entrenamiento, mañana puedes comenzar

–¡Ya he dicho que no es eso! –Volteó el rostro.

El otro se le quedó mirando.

–…Bueno, entonces voy solo– se levantó y tomó su mochila– si te animas, ya sabes donde es– se despidió.

Rei vio a su compañero salir y suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

–Demonios, al final terminaré alejando a todos como tú– se dirigió a Takao mentalmente. Se levantó, tomó su mochila echándosela al hombro y salió del salón.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Afuera del Auditorio.

–¡Sephirot, Sephirot, Sephirot! –Murmuraba Zeo con emoción.

Salima lo volteó a ver. Los tres amigos estaban parados haciendo fila afuera del auditorio.

–¿Sephirot? –Repitió las palabras de Zeo– Oye, Zeo ¿Qué no ese es el nombre "del malo de la historia"?

–Si –Dijo con una gran sonrisa– ¡Y por eso es genial!

–¿Estas en Pro de los villanos? –Dijo Kane con una sonrisa irónica.

–¡Así es! –Alzó sus dedos en una V de victoria– ¡Los villanos son geniales! Tiene ideales tan grandes y tan increíbles que pocos pueden entender –agregó– Yo también fui un villano– y se echó a reír alegremente.

–Ah… bueno –Dijeron Salima y Kane a la par, con una sonrisa incómoda.

–¡Salima!

La dueña del nombre volteó.

–Hiromi –Dijo con tranquilidad.

Los dos castaños se acercaron.

–¡Chicos que gusto verlos! –Dijo Kane.

–Igualmente –Dijo Kyo.

–¿Cómo están todos?

–Estupendos –Dijo Zeo.

–¿Nos meten? –Dijo Kyo –Es que la fila ya está muy larga y quizás no alcancemos boleto.

–¿Meter? –Repitió Hiromi.

–¡Ya están adentro! –Extendió sus manos Zeo– pero ni uno más, que si no se vendrán a quejar los de hasta atrás.

–Es verdad –Rió Kane– Me extraña ver a tanta gente aquí, parece estreno mundial– y volvió a reír.

–Les dije que era una buena película. –Aseveró el peliverde muy seguro.

–¿Y Takao, dónde está? –preguntó Hiromi buscándolo.

–En su casa, yo creo –Dijo Zeo con un gesto desenfadado.

–¿Umn? ¿No le dijeron? –Dijo Tachibana.

–No quiso venir –Explicó la pelirroja– En la mañana parecía querer hacerlo, pero a la hora de la salida se cortó.

–… –Kyo apartó un poco la mirada, se sentía incómodo de saber lo que había pasado con Kai…

–Mejor no insistimos –Ese fue el peliazul Yamashita– andaba de un genio, que… bueno, peor que otras veces. ¿Y que hay de Rei? –Preguntó al final.

–No lo vimos en el receso –Dijo Hiromi– ¿Verdad Kyo? –Lo volteó a ver.

–N-no… –Respondió un poco nervioso, no era bueno para mentir, pero los demás no parecieron notarlo. Aunque todavía no sabía ni por que ocultaba la presencia de Kai en la escuela, al final se terminarían enterando. Pero si les decía en ese momento eso lo llevaría a dar demasiadas explicaciones y de hecho no tenía mucho de donde explicar…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Más tarde…

–Estoy en casa…–Dijo Hitoshi atravesando la puerta del Dojo, retirándose su chamarra y llegando hasta la sala.

–Bienvenido hijo –Dijo el señor Kinomiya que llegaba a la sala para recibirlo, llevaba puesta la ropa de Kendo.

–Uff que día –Se sentó.

–¿Problemas? –preguntó el anciano mirándolo.

–No, –sonrió levemente– solo que hoy fue día de visitas escolares y es mucho trabajo controlar a tanto niño– se inclinó apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y cruzando los dedos de ambas manos– hablando de niños, ¿Dónde está Takao?

–En el Dojo, enseñando una rutina.

Hitoshi meditó antes de contestar.

–…Se ha interesado mucho por el kendo últimamente.

El viejos e echó a reir.

–Es una grata sorpresa para mi– Dejo de reír pero mostraba una estridente sonrisa– siempre deseé tener un sucesor asegurado para este arte –Cierra los ojos– La familia Kinomiya hace años fue reconocida por ser unos maestros en el kendo…

–Umn… profesional en beyblade, y al final instructor kendoka –Reflexionó sobre el camino de su hermanito.

–Ahora que lo dices, hace mucho que no le veo practicar el beyblade…

–¿De verdad?

–De hecho ayer encontré un montaje de práctica en el Dojo, creo que llegó y practicó un poco.

–Bueno…–Dudó Hitoshi– es bueno saber que ese chico se mantiene activo, ya no es como antes, que flojeaba mucho.

–Pues es cierto, incluso el que estudiara tanto para entrar a Kawasaki con Rei también fue algo que me dejó sorprendido, creí que este chico nunca aprendería un poco de disciplina.

Hitoshi solo asintió sin agregar nada.

–Está bien, me vuelvo al Dojo– Se puso de pie– todavía no puedo dejar a ese chico sin supervisión–Se retiró. –Si deseas comer, la comida está en la cocina solo échala al horno– Se escuchó de lejos.

–De acuerdo –Respondió al tiempo que se ponía de pie, pero en lugar de ir a la cocina se encaminó a las escaleras e ir a las habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa. La primera recámara después de las escaleras era de la Takao, Hitoshi hizo una pausa ahí, y alzó la mano para ponerla sobre la manija.

…

_--Deja que el tiempo siga su curso– Recordó las palabras de su abuelo ayer que discutieron de la nueva ultimada actitud de Takao– él encontrará el modo de solucionarlo…--._

…

Sabía lo atolondrado que era a veces su hermano menor con respecto a sus emociones, y no dudaba en superaría lo que le había pasado la semana pasada, pero… sabía que a veces no lo lograba de buena manera, era una extraña manera que tenía Takao, el encontrar las respuestas a la mala, aunque eso siempre le generaba un fuerte impacto que le corregía.

Giró la manija y empujó la puerta, la abrió mirando todo desde el marco, había un completo desorden… cuadernos, revistas, ropa… zapatos…

–… /Y eso que tiene diecisiete años/–pensó sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena, aunque no era raro, Takao estaba mucho más ocupado lidiando con sus sentimientos como para tener tiempo para eso, y para Hitoshi eso era lo más evidente, su hermano después de todo, no estaba bien. En el paseo de sus ojos por el piso se encontró algo que no esperaba…– Dragoon…–Dijo en voz alta algo confuso, puesto que el sabía lo importante que era Dragoon y Seiryu para Takao. Se adentró en la habitación y cogió el beyblade del suelo, notando como sus manos se llenaban de polvo, parecía llevar tiempo sin uso, aunque tenía sus dudas, solo lo sacudió y lo volvió a poner en el suelo. Probablemente había sido un descuido de Takao. Y seguramente se enojaría más si sabía que había entrado a su habitación. Así que después de eso, salió y fue a la suya, después hablaría con Takao de todo eso y aclarar los malentendidos...

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

O.o… ¿Qué les puedo decir…? u.u… No es el mejor capítulo que he hecho, pero pues allí está.

_Yami Hisaki: Yo mejor no opino._

Si, Yami, mejor NO opines ¬¬ . Bueno recibí muchos más reviews que los que pedí, así que esta vez lo dejaré así. Ya mejor no prometo nada xD. ¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!!

_Yami Hisaki: __Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews._

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

17


	5. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

**Encontrando un sentimiento.**

**By ****Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

(11 de Febrero de 2009)

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: Después de un año Kai decide regresar a Japón para enfrentarse a su gran rival: Takao Kinomiya. Pero cuando lo encuentra éste ya no parece ser la persona que desea vencer. ¿Takao ha dejado el Beyblade sin explicación? ¿Y qué sucedió hace una semana que los tiene a todos tensos? ¿Que hay detrás de la nueva actitud de Takao? Por primera vez Kai… se decide a averiguarlo (KaixTaka… futuro)

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Escuela, Deportes, Misterio… ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Aunque no lo parezca es **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos. SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo).

**Notas del Autor**:

Pues he recuperado la trama de esta historia, aunque seguramente es muy tarde y ya no tengo lectores xDD, Bueno, yo seguiré escribiendo, tenga o no tenga lectores, pues quiero terminar está historia. Aunque últimamente tengo mucho trabajo y se me hará difícil, aunque para ser sincera, sin trabajo tampoco hice mucho. Como sea. Agradezco a quienes leyeron la última vez, que fueron: **Zei Kinomiya-I, Megumi K, Kaily H., Megan H., Takaita H., Quimera Dreams, Valery H.K., Aguila Fanel, Bfly Ronaldita, Hakura-black**. Gracias, pero por ahora no puedo responder sus reviews, aunque no les quepa duda de que los leí y me angustio por no poder ser más puntual para escribir, pero hace mucho que esto ya no se me da tan seguido.

Si tú eres nuevo leyendo este fic, no olvides dejar tu E-mail en tu Review o tu Log in, para avisarles de la actualización, Ok?

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 05: ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente.

Kai había llegado muy temprano a Kawasaki, incluso hizo lo que nunca en su vida… ponerse a la vista de todos. Si, permanecía recargado de la reja de la escuela muy cerca de la entrada. Después de todo, no tenía por que ocultarse, sabía que el resto de los que conocía andaban por allí y podría obtener información de ellos, aunque primero necesitaba ver si alguno le era útil, de cualquier modo, ¿Que más daba? Ya estaba allí y tarde o temprano lo verían.

Justo en frente de la escuela se estacionó una limusina, y de ella bajó un joven de larga cabellera plateada, piel morena y cuerpo atlético. Kai lo observó notando que ese chico lucía el uniforme de Kawasaki de tercer año, el cual se distinguía por tener tres tiras de triángulos dorados por toda la manga del brazo derecho, pero además tenía una franja color verde en su brazo izquierdo. Cerró la puerta del vehículo, se aproximó a la entrada, y sus ojos celestes se encontraron con un par de amatistas. El peli-plata nunca olvidaría a ese par de ojos, ni esa cara tan seria, por lo que lo reconoció de inmediato, pese a que Kai está vez iba sin sus triángulos en su rostro como antes.

–Kai –Dijo y se acercó con confianza a él, como si fueran un par de amigos que no se veían en mucho tiempo– justo ayer escuché rumores de que andabas por la escuela, aunque sinceramente no lo creí, ahora veo que era verdad.

–… –El peligris no dijo nada, aunque pensó encontrarse con mucha gente no consideró que se lo podría encontrar a él, todavía no sabía si sacaría algo con dirigirle la palabra, así que solo lo miró sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

El chico frente a él miró hacia su brazo, percatándose del curso en el que estaba Hiwatari, sin necesidad de preguntar.

–Así que estas en tercero… –Dijo– No es mi grupo, ¿Acaso te ha tocado en el de Kon?

Kai percibió en esas últimas palabras algo curioso, estaba siendo demasiado jovial con él, incluso directo, pues mientras a él le había llamado por su nombre, para referirse a Rei, había empleado su apellido.

–Pensé que estarías en primer año, aunque sería lo justo, no conoces el nivel de estudios de Kawasaki…

–…

Sonrió a pesar de no recibir respuesta de parte del peligris.

–No has cambiado nada… "Me encantaría seguir con nuestra amena plática" –Ironizó– pero tengo clases, te veré luego. –Se despidió y entró a la escuela.

Kai lo miró ingresar, preguntándose sobre la banda en su brazo, no recordaba bien, pero creía haber visto a alguien más con ella… ¿O no?

Los alumnos seguían entrando a la escuela, y varios detenían su mirada en Kai, pues el chico era difícil de ignorar, debido a su color de pelo, y su rostro de rasgos finos, sin olvidar ese color de ojos tan llamativo, aunque pocos los vieron pues este los dejaba cerrados por ratos sin tomar en cuenta ninguna de las miradas. Al poco rato escuchó las ruedas de una bicicleta derrapar. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Takao montado en la bicicleta, de hecho bajando de ella. La rojiza mirada se encontró con la amatista, y al instante se frunció el cejo de una. Takao se limitó solo a empujar su vehículo de transporte acercándose a la puerta. Kai no dejó de mirarlo al notar algo…

–¿Dónde está, Rei? –Preguntó, pues sino se equivocaba Rei le había contado, el día que llegó, que Takao pasaba por él para venir a la escuela.

–… –Pero Takao no respondió y se pasó derecho.

… Eso no era algo que pasara con frecuencia, sobre todo, no era algo que el peliazul hiciera cuando Kai le hablaba… Ignorarlo. Kai se sintió algo molesto con eso, no hizo nada, permaneció en su lugar.

–¿Kai…?

Al escuchar esa voz se enfocó al frente de nuevo.

–¿Eres tu en verdad? –Pregunto esa voz con precaución, extraña precaución, pero que a Kai le hizo tranquilizarse de lo minutos antes ocurrido. Incluso su mirada y su gesto se relajaron.

–¿Tú que crees? –Respondió con una pregunta seria cerrando los ojos por un momento y luego abriendo los ojos de nuevo hacía esa persona.

–Ah… pues... que si –el rosado rostro se ruborizó– es que, estoy sorprendida de que estés aquí, pero me da mucho gusto volver a verte.

Kai no dijo nada pero atendió a la sonrisa de la chica, con eso era suficiente.

–Buenos días, Kai –llegó Kyo diciendo como si nada– ¿Llevas mucho rato allí?

–Umn –Fue todo lo que dijo. Mientras que a Hiromi se le hizo raro que Kyo no luciera sorprendido por ver a Kai allí.

–¿Ya se habían visto?

El peligris volteó a ver al chico de lentes tras la pregunta de la chica.

–Ah… –Kyo se puso nervioso ante la pregunta y más por la mirada de Kai– Pues… si…

–¬¬ ¿Y eso fue antes o después de que yo te dijera lo de los rumores? –Preguntó la chica mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, y con las manos en la cintura, pose que lograba intimidar a algunos chicos, pues se veía que la chica era de carácter fuerte, bueno… sólo a algunos.

–E-eso que importa… lo mejor será que vayamos a clases, ya están por empezar.

–Es verdad –Recapacitó Hiromi, y volteó hacía Kai– Oye, Kai, estarás todo el año ¿No es así? Para eso regresaste ¿Verdad?

–Se podría decir –respondió el peligris Monótono.

–¿Y como hiciste para entrar a Kawasaki sino es temporada de exámenes?

Kai comenzaba ya a sentirse abrumado con las preguntas de Hiromi, algunas no las quiso responder y las que respondió lo hizo sin entrar en detalles. No sabía por qué siempre tenían que preguntar eso; de hecho era muy pretencioso de su parte el mencionar sin parar el hecho de que en esa mugrosa escuela no entraba cualquiera, ¿Es que les pagaban por decirlo o qué?

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Diez minutos después…

Rei llegó corriendo a la escuela.

–¡Demonios! –Expresó y corrió de manera tan veloz que apenas y se le miraba, de igual modo llegó al salón y deslizó la puerta– ¡Buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde!

El profesor lo miró y todos los chicos de su clase lo voltearon a ver.

–Ya era hora de que llegara, Kon.

–Nekki-sensei… –Dijo Rei apenado, desde ayer andaba como perdido ni si quiera recordaba que clase le tocaba, sólo se movió como autómata a ese salón como cada jueves.

El Sensei que era un hombre de treinta y tantos años, de cabellos castaños, rostro moreno y de gran altura pero de complexión media, lo miró con atención tras los cristales de sus lentes.

–Espero que haya preparado su exposición.

El Pelinegro casi se petrifico… definitivamente olvidó eso. El otro pelinegro que respondía al nombre de Shatsu lo volteó a ver preocupado y es que él estaba en el equipo de Rei, por lo que si Rei no había cumplido a él también le iría mal.

–He… –A Rei no se le ocurría ninguna excusa que dar, pero…

–Kon y Teshirogi al corredor –Dijo la voz indiferente del sensei.

A Rei le preocupo escuchar el nombre de su compañero.

–¡Eh…! ¡El fallo fue solo mío, Shatsu si cumplió con su parte! No lo castigue a él también.

El sensei Nekki, le mandó una mirada… y acabó la apelación de Rei.

Después…

Ya los dos estaban parados en el pasillo. Rei no podía (ni quería) ver a su compañero. El otro chico, volteó un poco, y Rei a su vez volvió su rostro al lado contrario

–Kon…

–¡Lo siento Shatsu! ¡De verdad! ¡No tengo excusa, lo olvidé por completo! –se soltó a decir– ¡No sé por qué...!

–Kinomiya…

–¿…?

–Fue por él… ¿No?

–¡¡…!! –Rei se sorprendió al parecer a Shatsu ya sabía que sus problemas tenían un solo nombre… ¿Es que era tan obvió? Pero no respondió… al menos no a eso– Lo siento… –miró hacia otro lado. – te compensaré.

El ojiverde lo miró:

–… –Shatsu hizo una pausa– Pero es Nekki…

–Ya sé… –dijo.

–Él no acepta excusas.

–Ya sé –volvió a decir.

–Ni tampoco que se le entreguen trabajos después de la fecha.

–Ya sé –dijo impaciente, se estaba comenzando a exasperar.

–Ni aunque le rueguen.

–¡Ya lo sé! –Gritó perdiendo la paciencia– ¿Quieres para ya?

–… –Shatsu desvió la vista de él– No digas cosas que no harás…

–Oye, me siento muy mal, no tienes por que ponerme peor. Si estas enojado sólo dilo ¡Y ya!

–… –hizo otra pausa– Ya no te preocupes.

–... –de nuevo guardó silencio.

Los ojos verdes de Shatsu lo miraron.

–¿Las cosas no mejoran con Kinomiya, verdad?

–No quiero hablar de Takao…

–… ¿Ahora no?

–Shatsu…

–… Dime.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

En otro salón.

Kai estaba en el 3-C. Era raro, pero, no le había tocado con Garland, pero tampoco con Rei. Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que haría que ni atendía la clase de… ¿De qué era? El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la primera clase. El profesor se despidió, y él se puso de pie de inmediato, para salir.

–Oye Kai –le llamaron sus compañeros, y se detuvo– ¿De nuevo saldrás sin contar nada?

El los miró.

–… ¿Tienes algo importante que decir? –Se cruzó de brazos y los miró– te escucho… sino, no me quites el tiempo.

Los chicos se enojaron.

–¡Oye! No te sientas tan importante –reclamó uno de ellos­.

Pero se dio vuelta y los ignoró de nuevo.

–¿Hiwatari-kun?

Se detuvo de nuevo, ante esa voz femenina que le llamaba. Se volteó un poco mirando a un grupo de niñas del grupo, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que hablaran.

–Este… –la chica se cohibió al notar que Kai había puesto toda su atención en ella. –De… ¿de verdad no deseas un recorrido por… la escuela?

–… –pensó que tal vez si lo necesitaba, pero… ¿Sería buena idea pedírselo a esas chicas? Tal vez se lo debía de pedir a Kyo, o a Hiromi… hasta a Rei– ¿Los salones de Tercero? ¿Dónde están?

La chica sonrió ya con un poco menos de pena.

–Los puedes encontrar solo en este edificio… y al 3-E, lo encuentras abajo, con algunos de los grupos de segundo.

–… ¿En que grupo está, Rei Kon?

–En 3-E y Kinomiya Takao está en 2-C, ellos están en el otro edificio… Rei en el primer piso y Kinomiya en el segundo.

–… –esa era más información de la que el solicitó –…gracias– dijo sin emoción alguna y salió del salón.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas.

–¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó uno de los chicos de antes mirándolas extrañado. –¡Si es un presumido!

–¿Habrá venido a esta escuela para tener una revancha con su eterno rival? –Preguntó uno de los otros.

–¿Kinomiya Takao? –se le unió otro más.

–¿Y si vino por el Beydúo?

Las tres chicas de antes se acercaron corriendo emocionadas.

–¿Hiwatari-kun y Kinomiya-san? ¿En el beydúo? ¡¡¡Kya!!! –Gritaron emocionadas… más.

–¿Y ahora que…? –Se desconcertó el tercer chico.

–Ellas se emocionan por todo –Dijo uno muy serio cruzando sus brazos, como si el fuera el único capaz de llegar a tan complicada conclusión.

–¿Se imaginan? Hiwatari y Takao en el beydúo…

–Eso es absurdo… ellos son rivales, no son... eh… –se pausó buscando la palabras correcta– nah, simplemente no lo creo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Kai ya había bajado las escaleras y se dirigía al otro edificio, que era el Edificio B… ambos edificios estaban frente a frente, en las plantas bajas no habían salones, más bien eran unas aulas amplias, que aun no sabía cual era su función, aunque tampoco era que le importase mucho saberlo.

–¡Hey! ¡Hiwatari!

–¡Hiwatari-kun!

Gruñó. Eso era lo malo de estar en una escuela y ser tan conocido. Aunque ellos ya sabían, probablemente, que no les iba a responder, la idea no era esa, sino sólo molestar. Entró y subió las escaleras laterales al primer piso del Edificio B. Acabando las escaleras lo primero que vio fue el letrero del grupo 3-E. Los pasillo estaban llenos de chicos, todos se salían de sus salones en lo que el maestro siguiente llegaba. Se detuvo en la puerta del salón. Estaba abierta.

–¿Sempai Hiwatari?

Se volteó. Hacia allí estaba una niña de cabellos cortos color naranja, en su manga tenían las tiras doradas dobles, eso significaba que era de segundo año.

–¡Hola! –se levantó, pues estaba recargada de la pared junto a la puerta– ¿Vienes a ver Rei, no es así?

–… –Asintió.

La chica sonrió, ella por lo visto no se cohibía al verlo como las chicas de su salón.

–¿Te anunció? –preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara.

–… No es…

…Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, aquella chica abrió bien la puerta deslizante y…

–¡REIIII, EL SEMPAI HIWATARI VINO A VERTEEEEE!

Todos los chicos del salón se voltearon a ver hacia la puerta… menos el aludido.

Kai se sintió bastante incómodo, esa chica tonta no tenía por qué haber gritado tanto.

–¿Hiwatari-kun? –replicó Shatsu, al lado de Rei. Lo volteó a ver, estaba sentado volteando hacia él desde su pupitre. – ¿Iras…?

Rei se sentía apenado, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos con Kai… Sin responderle a Teshirogi (Shatsu) se acercó hasta la puerta.

–Kei-san, no tenías que hacer eso. –se quejó tranquilamente aunque se le veía algo incómodo de todas maneras.

–No me agradezcas, fue todo un placer y lo haré siempre que pueda –Sonrió con una sonrisa muy linda, falsa, pero linda. Le gustaba molestar a Rei… por alguna razón que el pelinegro no comprendía.

Rei se asomó hacia el pasillo, pero no vio a nadie esperándolo.

–¿Y Kai?

Kei se asomó.

–¿He? Estaba aquí… –Dijo desconcertada.

–¿…? –Rei se confundió… ¿Qué era lo que Kai quería?

Kai se había alejado de allí tan pronto la chica loca esa dejó de gritar. Subió las escaleras y caminó hasta que llegó a los salones de segundo. El salón del 2-C estaba en ese piso, según las chicas de su clase. Se detuvo frente a los salones de segundo.

–¿Kai?

… Suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía pasar desapercibido?

–Que raro verte por aquí –Dijo la chica, que no era otra más que Hiromi– ¿Qué estas haciendo?

–…Mirando.

La chica sonrió.

–¿Te gusta la escuela?

–… –No respondió.

–Oye, que bueno que te encuentro– dijo animada juntando sus palmas en una especie de aplauso– Al rato ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? Kyo y yo, nos vemos en la cafetería con Salima, Kane y Zeo.

–¿Ellos…? –A decir verdad no se imaginaba que estarían allí.

–¿No les has visto verdad? Estoy segura de que les alegrara… –pero no continuó– ah, ya se que no te gusta las reuniones…

–…

–Eh… Bueno, es una sugerencia, por si algún día quieres comer con nosotros.

–… ¿Y Rei?

–Ah… Rei come casi siempre en las jardineras con Takao, atrás del edificio C.

–… /¿Siempre?/ –pensó, recordando que el día anterior pasó por casualidad por allí y había encontrado a Takao… ¿Así que… no sólo pasaba por él en la mañana?, También comían juntos… ¿Qué más hacían juntos esos dos?

El timbre anunció la siguiente clase. Hiromi reaccionó.

–Kai, corre a tu clase o tendrás un retardo. ¡Nos vemos luego! –se despidió la chica con una sonrisa.

El chico peligris se quedó mirando como se alejaba, tal vez si le preguntaba a Hiromi, descubriría lo que paso con Takao. Pero eso tendría que esperar, era hora de clase.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

A la hora de receso.

Zeo bostezó.

–Aahh~ Que sueño… –acomodó sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y recargó su cara allí, como preparándose para dormir.

Salima lo observó.

–Oye Zeo… ¿No quieres ir a comer?

–Si… pero tengo… muuucho sueño…–Dijo con su boca oculta entre sus brazos, la chica pelirroja apenas si le escuchó.

Kane también le habló.

–Vamos Zeo, que aburrido quedarse en el aula en receso.

Mientras sus amigos trataban de desperezar a Zeo, Takao estaba parado, recargado en su banca, esperándolos.

–¡Zeo! – Lo sacudió el otro peliazul.

Salima miró a Takao.

–¿Takao?

–¿Umn?

–¿No irás con Rei?

–… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes… por hoy?

–¿Qué hay de Rei? –preguntó el otro peliazul, dejando de sacudir a Zeo.

–No sé… estará con su amigo ese… Shatsu… –atinó a decir sin real interés.

Zeo reaccionó de pronto.

–¿Iras con nosotros, Takao?

–…Ajá.

–¡Muy bien! –Se paró de inmediato– ¡Vamos entonces! –Dijo llegando junto a Takao y abrazándolo por los hombros– no has ido con nosotros a la cafetería desde primer año. –Hizo una cara de ligera molestia– Voy a comenzar a pensar que prefieres estar con Rei que con nosotros.

–… Umn…–El peliazul ni respondió a eso, se limitó a dejar que Zeo lo abrazara y se lo llevara.

Una gotita bajó por las cabezas de Kane y Salima al ver la rápida desaparición del sueño en Zagart.

–¿Qué vamos a comer hoy, Chicos? –preguntó el peliturquesa volteando un poco para ver al otro peliazul y a la pelirroja.

–El menú del día –Dijo Kane al fin.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

En el salón 3-C.

Kai se levantó cuando el timbre sonó.

–¿Hiwatari-kun? –le hablaron las mismas chicas de la mañana.

–… –sólo las miró.

–¿Qué dices…? ¿Nos dejaras mostrarte la escuela?

–… Umn… Tal vez después –Respondió y se dio vuelta, pero, tras él ya estaban un grupo de tres chicos.

–Oye Kai-san –preguntó el primer chico– ¿Tienes planeado enfrentarte de nuevo a Takao-san?

–… –No tenía ganas de responder a eso.

–¡Ya vez como no! –Lo reprendió el segundo chico, interpretando el silencio de Kai, como un: "No" –¿Es por el Beyduó, no es así?

Kai estaba por darse la vuelta he irse pero, esa pregunta final le llamó la atención.

–¿Beydúo? –Reiteró… No recordaba lo que era eso.

–¿Y con quién participarías? –Preguntó el tercero– ¿Con Kinomiya o Kon?

–¡No seas torpe, Kosuke! ¿Cómo crees que Kai-san hará dúo con Kinomiya? ¡Son "rivales"!

… Estaba demás decir que Kai no estaba entendiendo mucho, por no decir nada.

–Chicos, es hora de receso, ¿o es que piensan quedarse aquí? –Dijo el delegado de la clase– ¡Vamos, vamos, muévanse! ¡No le reduzcan el oxigeno a Hiwatari-san! –Mandó con una sonrisa segura en sus labios.

Todos hicieron caso, no porque se los ordenara sino porque querían comer y si se tardaban más tendría menos tiempo fuera del aula. Salvo Kai y el delegado, nadie más quedó en el salón. El delegado se acercó a Kai, éste lo miró, era un chico de cabellos celestes y de ojos castaños.

–Hola. No me he presentado: Soy Hiroshi Ran, y soy el delegado de está clase. Si los chicos te molestan o necesitas algo, yo puedo…

–Una cosa –Le interrumpió.

–Si, dime –Dejó de parlotear para escuchar al ojiamatista.

–¿Qué es el Beydúo?

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

En la cafetería…

–¡Kinomiya-kun!

–¡Takao-san, milagro verte por acá!

–¡Sempai Kinomiya, voltee! ¡Hola!

Gritaban los chicos y silbaban al verlo entrar, Y de súbito… minutos antes de que ese alboroto comenzara, Takao había recordado por qué razón no solía ir a la cafetería. Allí parecían reunirse todos los pesados de esa escuela que no lo dejaban vivir en paz.

–Takao…–llamó Salima– ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte?

El peliazul estaba tan concentrado en ignorar esos comentarios que no le respondió a Salima. Finalmente llegaron a una mesa, dónde se sentaron, Takao evitó mirar a alguno.

–Oye Kinomiya, ¿Te enfrentaras a Hiwatari Kai? –gritaron de una mesa.

–¡Takao! ¿Qué vas a hacer con Nekki?

A los tres amigos de Takao les extrañó mucho el escuchar sobre Kai.

–¿Rei será tu compañero o Hiwatari?

Takao tembló al oír de nuevo el último apellido. ¡Nada más eso le faltaba! Que le molestaran con Kai también.

Kane, Zeo y Salima se sintieron incómodos con el alboroto, pero además algo confusos, por algunos de los comentarios de los chicos de allí.

–¿Kinomiya por qué no respondes? ¿Te has quedado sordo? –Le dijeron desde otra mesa, esas palabras ya sonaban con clara intención de molestar.

De pronto…

El peliazul azotó las manos en la mesa, sacudiendo los frascos que estaban en ella.

–¡Cállense! ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos!

–… –Un silencio general quedó luego de ese grito, pero, al instante reaccionaron de nuevo y comenzaron a silbar.

Kane miró con molestia a los chicos de la cafetería, pero luego miró a Takao.

–Oye Taka, ¿De que vienen los comentarios sobre Kai? –le preguntó.

Takao cruzó con la mirada de su amigo, y la evitó.

–No sé, no me preguntes Kane, no prestes atención a eso.

Yamashita sabía que quizás no era el mejor momento para preguntarlo y por ello no insistió, sin embargo, se comenzaba a cansar de las evasivas de Takao.

–Yo creo que sería genial si Kai estuviera aquí. Así sólo faltaría Max, para que los Blade breakers estén reunidos de nuevo… –Dijo Zeo poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

Takao miró a Zeo con desagrado. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que hacer comentarios como esos? De ninguna manera y menos con especulaciones de ese tipo, se acabarían los rumores sobre él y de lo que había pasado hacía ya casi dos semanas.

–Hiwatari está en Kawasaki –escuchó él y sus amigos venir de algún lado. Junto a su mesa se paró un chico que se veía, no solo por su uniforme, que era de tercer grado– Está justo en mi salón. –Terminó de decir.

–¿En serio? –dijeron Kane y Zeo sorprendidos.

–Aja –miró a Takao– Oye Takao, una duda… ¿Ustedes dos participaran en el Beydúo?

Takao le mandó una mirada asesina por su pregunta.

–¡Ey, tranquilo! –movió sus manos al frente en gesto de desagravio–, era solamente una pregunta. Rayos– se quejó– haz algo con ese mal humor Takao– dijo al final y se alejó de la mesa.

Zeo miró fijamente a Takao.

–¿Hay algún problema con Kai? –preguntó ingenuamente el peliturquesa.

–Oigan… –Dijo Takao– ¿Podemos comer Ya? ¿Sí?

–¡Hola chicos! –Se escuchó, eran Kyo y Hiromi, los cuales luego de saludar se sentaron, Kyo al lado de Takao, y Hiromi junto a Salima.

–¡Takao! –Sonrió Kyo– que milagro verte por acá.

–… si, milagro…–se acodó en la mesa y no dijo más.

–¿A adivinen quien está en la escuela? –Preguntó Zeo con emoción.

…Y allí iba de nuevo a hablar de temas que le molestaban.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Mientras tanto.

El lindo chico de cabellos negros y brillantes, permanecía sentado sobre el verde pasto de una de las jardineras de la escuela, apoyando sus manos en el pasto hacia atrás para mirar el cielo con facilidad. Estaba algo ansioso… y aburrido. Junto a él estaban dos cajas de almuerzo.

Suspiró… En alguna parte de su cabeza creyó que Takao lo iría a alcanzar allí, pero… ya iban varios minutos de receso y no había llegado nadie.

Esa mañana había tenido… ciertos problemas…: Primero, se le hizo tarde por preparar ese almuerzo, segundo… llegó tarde a clases y el profesor Nekki lo castigo no sólo a él sino a su amigo Shatsu por no tener completa la exposición… y ahora… ¿Es que Takao no iba a acompañarlo a comer? En alguna otra parte de su cabeza, sabía que ese era un pensamiento irracional, si Takao no le había esperado en la mañana para llevarlo a la escuela… ¿Por qué creía que iría a comer con él? Pero la primera parte de su cabeza… que era el lado positivo, se negaba a pensar que Takao, fuera tan… infantil y haberle hecho eso a propósito… No, seguramente era un mal entendido, y había otra buena razón para eso… pero no el enojo de ayer… ¿O si?

–…/No puedes estar enojado por lo de ayer/ –pensó , mientras que se hacia al frente, para dejar de recargarse con sus manos y ahora con una de éstas libres, comenzó a arrancar el pasto– …/No puedes enojarte por eso…/ –Reiteró en su mente, como si le hablara a Takao– /No es mi culpa que Kai esté en la escuela… ¡Yo-No-Lo-Traje!/ –Dejó de arrancar el pasto– ¡Takao, baka! –Gritó, al tiempo que alzaba el puño y golpeó el suelo con fuerza… incluso sumiéndolo. Respiró agitado luego de eso.

–¿Se enojó contigo?

Rei se apenó un poco al saber que alguien le había oído y visto hacer eso. Pero la pena se le pasó cuando reconoció la voz.

–¿Kai…?

El joven de ojos amatistas y de cabellos en dos tonos llegó caminando tranquilamente hasta dónde estaba su amigo de cabellos azabache, con las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Kai?

–¿Así que tú no estas exento de los enojos de Kinomiya? –prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Rei.

–Umn… –bufó Rei sin querer responder a eso.

–¿Así que siempre vienen a comer aquí juntos? –preguntó Hiwatari en secuencia mirando el lugar con detenimiento, era alejado del resto de los edificios, y se podía decir que bastante privado.

Kon mandó una mirada de duda a su acompañante… ¿Desde cuándo Kai hacia tantas preguntas? ¿Sería cierto qué quería saber lo que tenía a Takao tan cambiado? Pues no le interesaba, él no le daría esa información. Todavía no había nadie que pudiera sacarle información a Rei Kon de algo que prometió no decir. Miró como Kai se acercaba hasta él y se sentaba en el pasto, por lo tanto él se puso de pie de inmediato…

–¿A dónde vas?

… Definitivamente que no conocía ese lado tan "preguntón" e insistente de Kai.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –lo miró de soslayo.

–También estas enojado…

Rei se sorprendió con eso ¿Acaso su voz había sonado molesta? El rara vez se enojaba con Kai, y si lo hacia, de todas maneras, se lo decía de manera calmada.

–No… Sólo que me extraña que hagas tantas preguntas. ¿Eso a qué se debe?

–… –Kai no respondió.

Rei se sintió irritado, la actitud de Kai, la que nunca antes le había molestado, le molestó en ese momento. El quería respuestas pero no pensaba en darlas. Se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí sin despedirse siquiera.

–… ¿Vas a dejar eso? –Inquirió Kai, refiriéndose a las dos cajas de almuerzo que Rei estaba "olvidando" sobre el pasto.

Rei no pudo evitar detenerse, era extraño, por más enojado que pudiera estar con Kai, todavía no había nada que le hiciera ignorarle, el respeto que le tenía a su ex-capitán y amigo era un enigma hasta para él. Suspiró al recordar lo que se le olvidaba, hasta el enojo que comenzaba a sentir por Kai se esfumó cuando se tuvo que resignar a volverse en sus pasos y recoger las cosas del suelo.

Hiwatari que estaba sentado allí, se giró para toparse con los topacios de Rei.

–Participaras en los juegos de campo en una semana –comentó fijando su mirada en la banda verde que llevaba Rei en el brazo izquierdo.

–¡…! –De acuerdo, eso tampoco se lo esperaba Rei.

–No se ve que te estés preparando para ello. –la voz de Kai sonó muy seria cuando dijo eso.

–Ah… –sintió como Kai le reprendía con ese comentario– empezaré desde hoy después de clases. –ya ni intentó preguntarle el como sabía eso.

–¿Estas muy confiado…? ¿O no te interesa? –Dijo Kai con cierto rastro de ironía– Es en una semana.

–Si, lo sé… es que, tenía otras cosas… en la cabeza –se sintió avergonzado de que Kai supiera que no se estaba preparando como era debido para una competencia.

–"Otras… cosas" –escuchó que murmuraba Kai sus propias palabras mientras que se ponía de pie frente a él, y luego le miraba fijamente.

Rei se esperaba que le reprendiera de nuevo por su falta de dedicación, pero…

–¿Son sobre Kinomiya?

…Eso no fue lo que escuchó…

–¿Quién te dijo sobre la competencia? –Preguntó para evitar responder.

–¿Importa? –Regresó la pregunta de nuevo. Si Rei lo hacia él también.

–¿No me dirás?

–¿Y tú me dirás esas… "otras cosas"?

Eso estaba poniendo de nervios a Rei, no esperaba que Kai se pusiera a "jugar" con él, de hecho esperaba que se hartara de preguntar y lo dejara en paz, pero, sin duda ese no era su día de suerte.

–¿Cuáles cosas? –Hubiera sido mejor, decir "No sé de que hablas" pero sabía que Kai no lo iba a dejar ir con eso.

–¿Me preguntas a mi? –Siguió con su rostro igual de controlado e inexpresivo– ¿No fuiste tú quien las mencionó?

–¿Acaso dije algo que te interesara?

Kai dudó en lo siguiente que diría, esa pregunta tenía una única respuesta, pero no era él quien iba a dar una respuesta ahora, el no iba a perder.

–¿Y a ti realmente te interesaba, quien me dijo lo de la competencia?

Rei se quedó callado un momento, esa pregunta era tan cerrada y especifica que ya no sabía que decir, de hecho, era obvia la respuesta, no le interesaba realmente quien le dijo lo de la competencia, él sólo evadió responder algo sobre Takao y seguramente que Kai ya se había dado más que cuenta de ello. Pero Rei no se rendiría.

–… Es que… –Titubeó, eso no había salido como una pregunta– ¿Sería un seguidor mío?

Kai sonrió algo burlón y metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

–¿Tienes seguidores?

–¿No crees que tenga seguidores? –Dijo Rei con algo de molestia.

–¿Y sólo tus seguidores saben eso?

–¿Y no podría ser uno de ellos?

Eso se estaba volviendo mucho más largo de lo que ambos pensaron, pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer. Aunque Rei ya le andaba por irse de allí, antes de que por alguna rara razón, Kai, averiguara algo más por medio de sus preguntas.

–¿Los demás no lo saben? –Dijo Kai.

–¿Por qué no lo sabrían? –Se lazó de hombros como restándole importancia a eso, pero se sintió incómodo después de dar su "respuesta pregunta". ¿Sería su imaginación o Kai le había sacado una nueva información con ella?

Kai lo miró un momento y sonrió… con la única sonrisa que Rei le conocía, una sonrisa mordaz, y sin "responder" nada, se echó a andar.

Rei sudó frío… ¿Eso qué significaba? Y de pronto una idea nada agradable le llegó a la cabeza… Miró a Kai alejarse. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Era obvio que aunque Takao y él no le dijeran nada, todos en esa escuela si lo sabían, y lo más probable… ¡Es que se lo hubieran dicho a Kai!

TZU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖEncontrando un sentimientoЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

**Notas Finales:**

Así, sigue está historia, sé que todavía no parece muy Kaixtaka, pero lo es xD, pero es mucho más ligera y simple, como dije hace dos años xDD (Que cínica me leí) Sólo esperen a que Kai y Taka se encuentren de nuevo Mujajajajajajaja.

Si alguien recuerda la historia y les sigue gustando, y quieren que continúe háganmelo saber por medio de un comentario. Para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y a escribir.

Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres… menos virus y ántrax.

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния! (Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)

20


End file.
